


¡Es tu turno! ||Sterek||

by Zay_raM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek es el alfa de toda la manada, F/M, La manada hace de cupido para unir a Derek y a Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles encuentra a una nueva chica, Stiles es una persona con autoestima
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: Donde Stiles supera un rechazo amoroso por parte de Derek Hale, y éste no puede creerlo.———Supongo que esto puede tomarse como una mini saga de escritos no tan felices.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva historia empieza, con la cual no tengo ni la menor idea de cuan larga será. Solo estoy segura de dos cosas: será triste, y tendrá un final feliz.

Stiles había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido rechazado en su vida.

Joder, realmente fueron muchas veces si realmente no tenía ni idea del número de personas que le habían dicho que no cuando formuló una propuesta romántica. E incluso se asustó que el número fuera muy alto, porque ya no le dolía cuando alguien simplemente pasaba de él.

Supuso que eso de que «las decepciones forjan el carácter» era cierto.

Por eso no se estremeció cuando Derek Hale, el despampanante moreno de los grandes brazos y mandíbula cuadra, lo rechazó. Ni siquiera cuando todos en la reunión escucharon como chismosos sinvergüenzas las duras y finales palabras del líder.

Y ahora que ya había pasado un mes, Stiles cayó en cuenta que se admiraba bastante por no haber cedido a la presión, o por simplemente haber madurado como persona durante todos esos años existiendo.

*

*

*

Sin embargo, para el resto de la manada fue difícil de digerir eso.

Y más para Derek, quien realmente se había esperado que Stiles hubiera entrado en crisis después de bajarle de su nube de enamoramiento unilateral.

— ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir? —Scott era el único que no captaba la idea de la reunión improvisada—. Necesitamos que los otros condados den el visto bueno para poder viajar de territorio en territorio sin ser una amenaza; y es tan jodidamente agotador siquiera pensar en todos los territorios que están reclamados por otras manadas... a este paso estaremos confinados a vivir eternamente en Beacon Hills como si fuéramos criminales encarcelados.

— ¿Y esto es importante hoy porque...? —Stiles miró escandalizado a Erika, quien realmente no estaba ni un poco interesada en todo lo que Stiles estaba hablando.

— ¡Es importante porque no podemos movernos por ningún lugar sin representar una amenaza! Pero claro, ustedes son lobos territoriales que no les importa no salir de sus cuevas —Stiles colocó los ojos en blanco ante los bufidos de sus compañeros—. En serio no los entiendo. Les quería proponer un viaje grupal hacia las montañas de Idaho para descubrir nuevos lugares, pero ahora veo que no solo tengo un problema con los límites territoriales, sino con que mis amigos no me apoyarán en buscar una alternativa.

— Stiles, hermano —comentó Scott quien ya había garrado el hilo de la conversación con un poco de dificultad—. No es que estemos confinados aquí... Sólo que ya tenemos un territorio que cuidar. Y... tampoco es como que no podemos viajar a otros lugares; Derek como alfa simplemente puede enviar señales a los otros alfas para que no interpreten la visita como encuentros hostiles.

Stiles cerró la boca momentáneamente y miró en dirección a Derek, quien estaba leyendo un libro mohoso y gigante en la comodidad de su sofá.

— ¿Sabías todo eso desde el principio y fuiste incapaz de decírmelo? —Derek colocó los ojos en blanco y cerró el libro—. ¡¿Todos ustedes lo sabían y tampoco me lo dijeron?! Estoy rodeado de traidores.

— Es muy divertido verte perder la paciencia, cielo —Lydia le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa que Stiles aceptó un poco ofendido.

— Realmente son masoquistas —Stiles bufó. No estaba molesto, puesto que los lobos podían oler su estado de ánimo y se alternaba entre hastiado y divertido—. En fin, piensen lo del viaje.

Entonces el chico se levantó y tomó su chaqueta del suelo. Se la colocó con fluidez y caminó hacia la salida.

— ¿Vas a algún lugar? —Erika preguntó realmente curiosa. Los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico que abría la puerta del loft sin problema, incluido Derek.

— Sí —respondió con calma. Su ánimo cambió a uno emocionado. Eso los confundió a todos, hasta a Scott, quien no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde se dirigía su hermano—. Tengo una cita dentro de veinte minutos y necesito irme si no quiero llegar tarde. En fin, ¡piensen lo del viaje a las montañas, por favor!

Y con un movimiento brusco salió del loft y cerró la puerta.

El silencio fue casi automático.

Seguido de el llegaron las burlas.

— ¿Stiles en una cita? Eso es algo que realmente pagaría por ver —Isaac rió un poco consternado ante la noticia que su hiperactivo amigo había soltado sin ningún tipo de problema—. ¿Quién es la persona desafortunada, Scott?

— Yo no sabía que él tenía una cita —respondió genuinamente sorprendido. Allison soltó una risita que llamó la atención—. ¿Qué sucede, acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?

— Stiles tiene una cita con una bella chica que conoció hace unas semanas en una cafetería —comentó—; me contó que tropezó con ella y accidentalmente botó su café al suelo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó pidiéndole una cita para compensar ese suceso.

— ¿Y por qué sabes todo eso y yo no? —preguntó Lydia para sorpresa de todos.

En base a eso se formó una breve pero acalorada discusión sobre por qué Allison sabía todo lo concerniente a la cita de Stiles mientras que la manada no estaba enterada. Hasta Boyd participó en el debate.

El único que no intercambió ideas fue Derek Hale, quien se mantuvo estático y frío con lo que había escuchado hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás.

«Stiles tiene una cita». Fue lo único que retumbó en la mente del gran hombre lobo que había rechazado a Stiles hacía un mes atrás.

— ¡Dios! —Exclamó Isaac—. Realmente pensé que Stiles no se recuperaría del rechazo de Derek. ¡Y ahora incluso encontró novia!

— Stiles no es de ese tipo de persona que se deprime al no poder estar con alguien más —defendió Scott. Sin embargo, fue el centro de atención de todas las miradas irónicas del grupo, incluyendo la del mismísimo Derek—. ¿Por qué me ven así?

— Porque suena a una mentira.

— No es ninguna mentira. Desde que Lydia lo rechazó frente a todos en tercer grado, Stiles dejó de aferrarse a amores románticos como si fueran los únicos que existen —las miradas recayeron en Lydia. Ella no se ofendió ni un poco—. Sólo lloró por una persona desde que lo conozco, y realmente pienso que es bueno que no se enganche con las personas. ¿Se imaginan lo duro que debe ser para una persona llorar durante un tiempo indefinido el rechazo de alguien?

Derek escuchó esa línea atentamente.

Stiles sólo había llorado por alguien una sola vez.

Su ego se sentía inestable al sentir que esa persona no había sido él. Y se sintió mal por ello, porque realmente no quería ser ese tipo de persona tóxica que hacía cosas ridículas y despreciables.

— ¿Y quien es esa persona? —preguntó Allison curiosa. Casi todos estaban esperando que la respuesta fuera Lydia.

— Heather. —respondió Scott con un leve suspiro.

Todos guardaron un pequeño silencio al saber quien era Heather.

Todos excepto Derek.

— ¿Quién es Heather? —preguntó, tratando de sonar casual y, tristemente, fallando en el intento al realmente sonar demandante.

— El primer amor de Stiles —respondió Scott casi de manera obvia. Eso fue una gran impresión al ser desmentido el hecho de que Lydia fue el primer amor de Stiles, sin embargo, nadie comentó nada al respecto—. Ellos dos se querían mucho, pero Heather rechazó a Stiles al tener una enfermedad rara que prácticamente la condenó a morir muy joven... creo que ella no quería que Stiles la viera morir o algo así.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta, Derek? —contraatacó Erika con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

— Eso no te incumbe.

Y con esas amables palabras, la reunión se dio por finalizada.

*

*

*

Stiles no había perdido el tiempo tal como él pensó en un principio.

Tras salir a paso veloz del loft, se encontró manejando el jeep con un poco de prisa para llegar a la cafetería en donde había conocido a Audry, la linda chica a la que le había tirado el café.

Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado de tan solo pensar en ella y en su hermosa sonrisa.

Pero rápidamente esquivó otro auto cuando se distrajo al pensar en la chica.

Ese sería el tercer accidente de tránsito que había esquivado esa semana.

Cuando llegó sano y salvo a su destino, una larga cabellera negra abundante en rulos y en volumen le robó la mirada. Era increíble como el cabello de Audry brillaba bajo el sol como un pedazo de piedra preciosa pulida, y aún más increíble había sido que ella aceptara una cita con él, y otra, y luego otra... Porque ya habían sido tres citas que habían tenido en el transcurso de esas dos semanas en las que se habían conocido.

Y cada una había sido mejor que la anterior.

— ¡Stiles! —saludó la muchacha con una voz suave y clara al verlo. Tenía puesto los lentes de sol una vez más gracias a su enfermedad, y aún así, se veía asombrosamente bien en sus pantalones ajustados y la franelilla amarilla de tirantes—. ¡Aquí!

— ¿Llego tarde? —preguntó un poco apenado, puesto que no había visto la hora en todo lo que llevaba manejando. Audry lo miró a través de sus lentes oscuros y le sonrió con sus delgados labios rosa.

— Llegas a tiempo. Apenas me había sentado cuando escuché los frenos de tu jeep a una calle de distancia —soltó una carcajada y se deleitó con el tierno rubor del rostro de Stiles. A ella realmente le gustaba ese tono en su piel—. Siento que atropellaste a tres personas antes de venir.

— Ellas no se quejaron —respondió tranquilamente—. Aunque nadie las obligó a caminar por el medio de la calle.

— Y a ti nadie te obligó a no esquivarlas, ¿verdad?

Stiles soltó una risa entre dientes ante la respuesta.

Esa cita amenazaba con ser todo un éxito.

*

*

*

Si le preguntaban a Derek, él no estaba espiando a nadie.

Derek era el jefe de la manada más grande de California, por lo que realmente no tenía tiempo —ni ganas— para andar pendiente de la vida de los demás, mucho menos de la vida romántica de uno de los integrantes de su manada. Además, no era como si él tuviera que hacerla de padre preocupado con respecto a las relaciones interpersonales de ellos, por lo que realmente no tenía ningún motivo en lo absoluto de saber que hacían en su momento libre.

Por lo que, el que él estuviera en esa cafetería donde el olor de Stiles se concentraba era por simple azar del destino.

Sí. Simple azar del destino.

Y que quería comprarse un café.

Por eso estaba haciendo la fila dentro del establecimiento que tenía un ángulo estratégico hacia las mesas de afuera, en las que estaban los tórtolos riéndose de alguna anécdota humillante que Stiles había contado sobre él. Derek arrugó el ceño cuando afinó el oído y escuchó el cuento.

Stiles estaba contándole a la chica acerca de las veces en las que le tocó ser portero para el equipo de lacrosse del instituto. Al parecer estaba en la parte donde él ejercía la función de ser un blanco de golpes, en vez de ser un portero corriente.

A Derek no le gustó escuchar ello.

O tal vez no le gustaba escuchar las risas divertidas de los dos adolescentes.

— ¿Señor? —la cajera de la cafetería le habló una vez más, haciendo que Derek saliera de su concentración al espiar a Stiles—. ¿Qué desea ordenar?

— Un café negro. —respondió más apático de lo que hubiera querido. Sin embargo, su actitud infundió miedo en la pobre chica, que solo anotó la orden en la computadora para después decirle a su compañera que se encargaba de la máquina.

— Son... tres con cincuenta —respondió con un poco de miedo disimulado, a lo que Derek le entregó el precio justo en billetes y monedas—. Gracias... que tenga un buen día.

Seguramente ya era un poco tarde para tener un buen día, pero Derek entendía la esencia de la frase simplista y amable de la frase.

Mientras salía de la fila para dirigirse al lugar en donde retiraría el café, siguió escuchando las risas divertidas de la pareja y la bilis comenzaba a subir por su garganta.

Derek realmente no entendía como era posible que a un mes de rechazar a Stiles, este ya estuviera haciendo su vida normalmente sin siquiera haberle guardado un poco de luto a la relación que no tuvo.

» ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo? —Derek logró escuchar a Stiles mientras éste se partía de la risa— Que al final ni siquiera pude estar en los partidos.

—Eso no es gracioso, Stiles —respondió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos gracias a la risa. Derek podía oler la sal de ellas desde la distancia como un psicópata—. Es trágico. Muy, muy trágico.«

Y sí, esa historia realmente era trágica pero la forma en como Stiles la narró hizo que ella se divirtiera completamente.

Derek recibió el café que le entregó la chica y salió de la cafetería con un sentimiento amargo creciendo en la boca de su estómago mientras seguía escuchando la charla amena y alegre de ambos adolescentes.

*

*

*

Esa noche, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el oeste y dejaba a su paso una larga noche llena de estrellas, Stiles se ofreció a llevar a Audry a su casa.

Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos paseando de un lado a otro observando los espacios de Beacon Hills. Terminaron por ir hasta una función de cine, en la cual habían elegido una película al azar para simplemente comentarla como pseudo críticos del arte; y como sorpresa alguna, ambos terminaron siendo expulsados de la sala por ser una molestia para todos aquellos que si habían pagado su boleto para ver la aclamada película. Y Stiles, por primera vez en su vida, no se sintió mal al ser expulsado gracias a la flamante risa de su acompañante y su genuina diversión por el momento simple y bochornoso.

Después de eso, caminaron de un lugar a otro con las manos entrelazadas mientras comentaban lo divertido que había sido escuchar a los señores quejándose.

— ¿En verdad quieres tomarte la molestia de llevarme hasta mi casa? —preguntó Audry con un poco de ironía en su voz.

— Por supuesto —respondió Stiles, sin ningún ápice de duda—. ¿En serio crees que dejaré que te vayas como si nada por las calles oscuras?

— Ahora que te ofreces a llevarme, entonces no —y con una sonrisa leve, se subió al jeep de Stiles y le indicó a donde vivía ella—. ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado que derramaras mi café antes.

Stiles se enrojeció levemente al recordar el bochorno que lo condujo a conocer a la chica. Uno del cual ahora estaba más que feliz de que sucediera.

— ¿Ah? ¿sí? —preguntó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

— Sí... así habría pasado más días divertidos como estos —Y con ello, Stiles se detuvo frente a la casa de la chica—. Es bueno pasar tiempo contigo, ¿sabes? Espero poder vernos otra vez.

Stiles estaba muy emocionado. Sobraba decir que esta era la primera vez que Stiles tenía una cita fructífera con alguien que estaba genuinamente interesado por él; y ese sentimiento de reciprocidad se sentía muy bien, como si por fin después de haber tenido tanto frío podía experimentar la tibieza de una agradable compañía.

Audry observó momentáneamente a su cita.

Un beso en la mejilla fue la más linda despedida que le dio a Stiles, quien había quedado totalmente paralizado tras lo sorpresivo del acto.

— ¿Te parece vernos otra vez el viernes? —Stiles preguntó antes de que ella se fuera—. Hay un restaurante muy bueno cerca del cine que sirve buenas papas rizadas y...

— Por supuesto. Hasta entonces, Stiles.

Y con eso, Audry entró a su hogar y Stiles se quedó viendo la puerta como un tonto que empezaba a sentir mariposas creciendo en su estómago.

*

*

*

— ¡Al fin regresas! —Scott le sorprendió a Siles cuando entró a su casa esa noche a horas muy tardías. El chico estaba instalado en la habitación de su mejor amigo mientras jugaba una ronda de Mortal Kombat; tenía a su alrededor bolsas vacías de snacks y botellas plásticas de refresco, dejando un desastre notable en la cama de Stiles—. Pasaste todo el día fuera que me sorprendí de que no respondieras a los mensajes que te envié. ¿Tan bien fue esa cita?

— Creo que pediré de vuelta la llave que te di hace tiempo. —comentó Stiles a modo de saludo.

— ¿Okeyy? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya debería ir planeando la boda? —el tono confundido pero alegre de Scott hizo que Stiles sonriera más enamorado. Estaba en el séptimo cielo, y realmente esperaba que ese sonido de las hojas golpeando la ventana fuera el ruido que hacían las puertas del cielo al abrirse para recibir visitas—. Oh, hombre; el tiempo está terrible. Parece que va a llover y me vine en moto.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Te vas a ir ahorita? —Stiles se quitó el abrigo y comenzó a desnudarse. Necesitaba conservar su ropa en estado puro para que el olor de Audry no se esfumara tan rápido. Scott apartó la mirada de su mejor amigo y se concentró en la pantalla pausada.

— No quería hacerlo, pero Derek me convocó a una reunión de urgencia y necesita que esté en el loft lo más pronto posible —Scott hizo una mueca. Extrañamente. Derek había salido esa tarde a comprar un café, y por lo que indagó, ese café debía saber realmente mal porque el resto de la tarde la pasó muy amargado—. Creo que tiene que ver con las rondas de vigilancia...

— ¿Y eso es tan importante como para que tengas que salir en la noche? Bro, Derek no se va a morir porque no vayas a una reunión de emergencia en estos momentos. Dile que se descargue Skype y hacen la reunión como si estuviera frente a frente.

Scott suspiró.

— Sabes que Derek no se lleva de la mano con la tecnología. Es más de gruñir, leer y cazar en el bosque como si fuera un nativo —Stiles soltó una carcajada—. Así que puede que se tome como una ofensa la sugerencia.

— Derek no es ningún estúpido, Scott —defendió Stiles. Ya se había cambiado la ropa por un pijama—. Aunque no lo creas, el tiene conocimientos básicos de informática gracias a las clases de Danny, e incluso sabe más que tú y yo juntos. Puede que si se ofenda, pero no porque lo consideres un inepto.

— Eso solo lo dices porque estás enamorado de él. —le respondió con un tono meloso, uno que estaba del todo seguro que picaría a Stiles.

— Incluso si tu respuesta fuera real (que, ya no lo es), no podrías negarme que Derek es una persona inteligente y capaz de lograr lo que se proponga.

Scott se asombró ante la respuesta recibida por su mejor amigo. Realmente había esperado que el chico negara todo de manera dramática y arbitraria, o que en su defecto, suspirara como si el aliento le faltara al pensar en su antiguo amor. Pero en cambio, con un poco más de razonamiento y comprensión adulta, Stiles negó la respuesta y defendió su punto tal como haría una persona cuerda promedio. Eso significaba un avance notable en lo que respectaba a la superación de adversidades.

Stiles tomó uno de los controles que estaban sueltos de la consola de Scott y lo encendió para integrarse a la partida comunitaria que se supone que iban a librar en línea. Su hermano del alma le hizo un humilde espacio en lo que vendría siendo su propia cama y Stiles, con un poco de burla, se sentó al lado de él.

La noche continuó su rumbo. Scott siguió el consejo de Stiles, dejándole a Derek un mensaje breve en donde explicaba que «a menos que sea de vida o muerte, REALMENTE, estaré pasando el rato con mi hermano». Luego, como un aprecio por su vida, Scott le adjuntó un link de descarga de Skype para que lo tuviera en caso de que la reunión tuviera que seguir adelante en contra de todo pronóstico.

Fue una noche muy buena. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Derek siguió con su ideal de no espiar a sus compañeros de manada hasta que el reloj marcó las doce.

*

*

*

— Mira, Stiles. Sé que no debería meterme en esto, pero ¿en algún momento de tu vida limpias por aquí? —Scott regañó a Stiles el día siguiente que se levantaron de su maratón. El pobre humano apenas había abierto los ojos cuando escuchó la molesta voz de su amigo reclamando como si fuera Melissa—. Amigo, ¿tienes a un animal por aquí? Dios santo, huele terrible.

— El único animal que tengo actualmente eres tú. Lo que estás oliendo es tu propio hedor —Stiles gruñó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Caminó hasta donde estaba Scott parado, y observó lo que él estaba observando—. ¡¿Es en serio, Scott?! Tenemos un baño justo al lado. ¡Por Dios!

Scott colocó los ojos en blanco.

Stiles salió totalmente molesto en dirección a la cocina en busca de toallas de papel para limpiar el charco de orine que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

— Derek, esto es asqueroso y depravado incluso para ti —Scott susurró molesto. Sabía que su gran alfa había pasado toda la noche pernoctando fuera de la casa de Stiles, con un notable enojo en lo que era su lenguaje corporal. Lo percibió cuando el reloj marcó las doce y treinta. Y por lo que podía apreciar, después de haber hecho su cochinada, se había quedado afuera de la casa vigilando—. ¿Tienes realmente una excusa creíble que pueda justificar esto?

— ¿Qué tanto murmuras, idiota? —Stiles interrumpió en ese momento. Estaba realmente molesto, con el rostro enrojecido y con las manos llenas de papel absorbente—. Tienes toda la maldita suerte del mundo que mi padre no está en casa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿Cómo crees que le explicaría que su hijo lleva medio paquete de toallas super absorbentes a su habitación bajo ningún contexto previo? Él querrá una explicación no gay. Y no hay manera no gay de explicarle a mi papá para que necesito estas toallas sin decirle que te orinaste en el suelo —Stiles procedió a dejar las toallas de papel en el suelo para que pudieran absorber el orine mientras miraba asqueado el suelo—. En serio, Scott. ¿Eres un perro acaso?

Scott sólo negó.

A lo lejos escuchó la risita de Derek seguido de sus pasos alejándose de la casa de Stiles.

Scott no tenía ni la menor idea de que había sido eso, pero no alarmaría a Stiles sin haber hablado con Derek previamente.

— En fin. Tenemos que irnos. Vamos tarde al instituto —Y con eso, Stiles se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el baño para comenzar su rutina diaria—. ¡Y más vale que dejes de mearme el suelo, Scott!

Scott hizo una mueca y tomó su bolso. Él también tenía que alistarse para ir al instituto.

*

Stiles estaba caminando hacia la clase de gimnasia cuando una cierta pelinegra se detuvo en su camino.

— ¡Stiles! —exclamó Allison. Se veía radiante esa mañana (como todos los días), con su bonito rubor en el rostro y esa grata sonrisa que cautivaba a las masas. Stiles pegó un breve brinco ante la sorpresa de la chica y luego la miró algo confundido. Era muy temprano como para que Allison estuviera necesitando algo de él— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer?

Y luego Stiles bajó la guardia.

Ciertamente, gracias a Allison era que Stiles tenía la oportunidad de a salir con Audrey (o por lo menos de cierta manera). Después de haberle botado el café encima a Audrey, Stiles platicó con ella hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo; las citas vinieron después y con ellas un nuevo motivo de alegría para el joven; sin embargo, como esa movida era nueva —la de Stiles siendo aceptado por alguien— él no tenía ni la menor idea de como tenía que hacerse una cita —una cita real, como en las películas— por lo que se vio en la vergonzosa necesidad de pedir ayuda. Y Dios bendito lo sabe, él no iría a hablar con Scott sobre eso.

Así que pasó mucho rato pensando sobre a quién podía pedirle ayuda.

Y tras muchos, muchos, muchos debates internos, Stiles cayó en cuenta que la más indicada para ayudarle era Allison por la simple razón de que no eran tan cercanos como para hacer incómoda la situación. Eso y que ella tenía unos cuantos gramos de prudencia en el cuerpo que claramente les hacía falta a sus amigos.

Así que una noche él tomó su teléfono y habló con la chica.

— Tenías absoluta razón, Allison —suspiró Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Retomaron el paso hacia la cancha, puesto que compartían la clase de gimnasia, y entablaron aquella conversación—. ¡A Audry le gustó la idea de salir e ir al cine! Estuvimos toda la tarde juntos y ella no paraba de reír de regalarme sonrisas. Pero sonrisas genuinas, llenas de cariño; no como las sonrisas de amigos que nos damos todos en la manada cuando estamos compartiendo un chiste...

— Lo entendí a la primera, Stiles —cortó Allison con una pequeña risa—. ¿Concretaron otra cita?

— ¡Sí! ¡Dios mío, sí! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —Stiles pegó un salto totalmente eufórico que llamó la atención de la gran mayoría de estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo—. Perdón, me excedí un poco.

— ¿Qué día van a verse? —preguntó en cambio Allison, ignorando la escena eufórica del chico en pro de su tranquilidad.

— El viernes. Este viernes. Planeo llevarla a ese lugar del que me hablaste hace una semana.

Sin embargo, en vez de obtener una mirada de aprobación de la chica pelinegra, tuvo una mueca de confusión que alarmó a Stiles.

— ¿Este viernes?

— Sí, este viernes. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo este viernes?

Allison negó. Pero no se veía del todo convencida.

— No. No pasa nada... Supongo que confundí algunos eventos tuyos con los míos.

— ¿Vale? Eso es un poco... curioso.

No obtuvo más respuesta.

La charla se cortó abruptamente con la llegada a la cancha.

La clase de gimnasia dio comienzo.

*

*

— ¡Bilinski! ¡Por el amor a Dios, hijo! —el entrenador gritó desde las barras, observando una vez más como Stiles recibía golpes de las pelotas de lacrosse—. Verte me está causando una gran úlcera. ¡Esquiva de una buena vez los lanzamientos!

— ¡¿No cree que, si realmente pudiera hacerlo, no lo hubiera hecho ya?! —Stiles gritó muy molesto unos segundos antes de recibir otro pelotazo en el estómago. Eso le sacó el aliento totalmente, dejándolo arrodillado en el campo de grama que usaban para las practicas—. Hijo... de... la... gran...

— ¡Alguien tome relevo de Bilinski antes de que lo maten!

Stiles hizo una mueca que le tomó verdadero esfuerzo y se levantó poco a poco tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se alejó caminando lentamente hacia las gradas y recordó los ejercicios de respiración que su terapeuta le había recomendado para recuperar el aliento en caso de un ataque de pánico.

En ese momento no tenía ningún ataque de pánico, pero tampoco podía respirar bien; así que los aplicó con paciencia hasta que su cuerpo se pudo recuperar del fuerte impacto.

Una vez pudo llegar hasta las gradas y logró sentarse, el aliento le regresó lentamente.

No sabía cuan adolorido estaba hasta que se permitió relajarse un poco.

Seguramente tendría ya enormes hematomas en el cuerpo de tamaño de una pelota de beisbol —y quien sabe si hasta más grande. Pero bendito Dios, ¿cómo no los tendría si prácticamente toda la manada se había esmerado en golpearlo con su brutal fuerza sobrenatural? Tenía suerte de que no tenía fracturado el diafragma.

Lo que lo hace pensar en por qué de repente todos estaban descargando su furia con él.

— ¿Recuperaste el aliento? —el entrenador se acercó hasta donde estaba él y le entregó sendas compresas congeladas para el dolor. Stiles hizo una mueca de agradecimiento y se colocó una en la cara, donde uno de esos salvajes había dirigido la pelota, y la otra se la colocó en el costado, en donde estaba el dolor más pulsante—. Te recomiendo que te pases a la enfermería, hijo. Te ves terrible.

— ¿Qué tan terrible? —logró murmurar Stiles. La mitad de su boca estaba tapada por la compresa.

— Como mi segundo divorcio.

— Entonces creo que si iré a la enfermería pronto —Stiles soltó una risita que le hizo después apretar los labios por una repentina punzada de dolor—. ¿Les pidió que fuera especialmente duro conmigo?

— Tengo que forjar tu carácter, Stiles —se excusó con cinismo. Stiles colocó los ojos en blanco—. La vida está llena de muchos golpes que no podrás evitar; pero en cambio tienes la alternativa de atajarlos y devolverlos, o dejar que te rebajen hasta que ya no puedas levantarte del suelo.

Stiles asintió.

Lo que su entrenador decía era cierto. Pero no dejaba de ser basura por el simple hecho de provenir de él. Idiota sin gracia.

Stiles entonces tomó las dos compresas fuertemente y se levantó de las gradas. Caminó hacia la enfermería, que estaba en el segundo piso del instituto.

*

— ¡¿Qué te pasó, Stiles?! —la voz de Lydia fue un halago hacia sus oídos. Era gratificante escuchar a un miembro de la manada que no hubiera intentado matarlo por orden del sociópata de su profesor de gimnasia—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Gracias...

Stiles le cedió la compresa que estaba usando para su cara a Lydia y dejó que ella la aplicara con cuidado.

— Creo que la clase gimnasia intentó matarme —Stiles murmuró con los ojos cerrados por el frío que aun conservaba la compresa. Sentía como la sangre se acumulaba bajo su piel y comenzaba a coagularse hasta formar un horrendo moretón—. ¿Puedes acompañarme a la enfermería?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Lydia dejó de lado sus labores preliminares que la habían llevado al pasillo y acompañó a Stiles. Era mil veces más importante asegurarse de que pudiera llegar hasta donde la enfermera que entregar esos papeles para la junta estudiantil— ¡Que bárbaros! ¡¿Cómo pueden dejar que los estudiantes se maten unos a otros durante los entrenamientos?! Es que ni siquiera Derek nos trata de esta manera.

— Derek nos trataría peor si supiera que no vamos a morir en el intento —Stiles murmuró con una risita que le causó dolor (otra vez)—. Somos los únicos humanos, contando a Ally, que están en la manada; por lo que es importante que sepamos defendernos y sobretodo, sepamos aguantar golpizas duras.

— Pero esto es para un juego de lacrosse, no para una batalla campal entre lobos... ¡Que horror! ¿Quién te hizo esto? —ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Las compresas estaban perdiendo el frío y Stiles sentía la piel entumecida. Algo positivo, porque de otra forma, el dolor sordo se mezclaría con el que sentía en las otras partes del cuerpo.

— El equipo de lacrosse, Lydia. Pero encontré una gran mejoría en Scott e Isaac. Aunque me hubiera gustado que no demostraran esa mejoría conmigo como blanco.

— ¡Derek se va a enterar! Espero que el viernes no suceda este tipo de cosas en el viaje.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la enfermería. Y Stiles se quedó parado en la entrada.

Otra vez escuchaba la mención del viernes.

¿Qué pasaba con el dichoso viernes?

— ¿El viernes? ¿Qué pasa con el viernes? —Stiles le preguntó a Lydia.

— ¿Cómo que qué pasa con el viernes? Tú mismo hiciste la propuesta. ¡No me digas que los golpes también te dieron amnesia!

— ¿De qué propuesta estás hablando? —Stiles estaba genuinamente confundido. Aunque no era de extrañar, los golpes realmente le habían revuelto todo el cuerpo. No se sorprendería si la enfermera le dijera que logró palparle el bazo por lo hinchado que lo tenía gracias a los golpes—. Ya van dos personas, contándote a ti, que me insinúan algo que se hará el viernes.

— Stiles, Dios. Realmente eres increíble, y esta vez no lo sigo en el buen sentido —Lydia consiguió guiarla a través del pasillo con soltura y le abrió la puerta de la enfermería, en donde la encargada estaba atendiendo a un chico que tenía una nariz rota. Eso le hizo recordar a Lydia cuan importante era los asuntos que tenía que atender antes de ayudar a Stiles—. Ya estás aquí y ya puedo respirar tranquila sabiendo que no vas a caer de largo en medio de un solitario pasillo. Nos vemos más tarde, Stiles. Si el dolor persiste, recuerda llamar a la mamá de Scott.

Y con mucha gracia, la gran hermosa pelirroja se desligó de su amoratado amigo y siguió su camino. Stiles, con el dolor comenzando a despertarse, obvió el hecho de que Lydia tampoco le dijo nada sobre qué era lo que iba a suceder el viernes, y entró al lugar que estaba destinado a atener a los estudiantes heridos. La enfermera, que ya se había desocupado, le regaló una mirada preocupada y lo invitó a pasar con la suficiente confianza que tiene alguien que ya ha atendido muchas veces a un paciente.

— ¿Quieres tomar el mismo té de la última vez, Stiles? —la enfermera preguntó con un gesto casi maternal mientras sacaba varios utensilios de los estantes que estaban alrededor del consultorio.

— Te lo agradecería mucho, Grace. —y con ello, Stiles se sentó en la camilla con una mueca mientras esperaba que Grace hiciera magia.

*

*

Finalmente, los días habían pasado con parsimonia. Stiles estaba recuperándose de los inmensos hematomas que tenía repartidos a lo largo del cuerpo; y su padre, junto a Melissa, estaban muy molestos con Scott por haber hecho semejante salvajada. El chico había conducido bajo la lluvia a casa de Stiles solamente para pedirle perdón por su pésimo comportamiento y se ofreció a quitarle el dolor a través de la extraña habilidad que tenían los lobos. Stiles estuvo tentado a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero reconoció que Scott ya se veía lo suficientemente miserable como para dejarlo empapado bajo la lluvia; e incluso, podía manipularlo para conseguir la información que tanto estaba esperando.

Eso funcionó.

Aunque no era ninguna sorpresa. Scott era tan manipulable como un niño pequeño que carecía de personalidad y figura paterna.

Resulta que la extraña reunión que Derek había organizado de manera improvisada —a la cual Scott fue invitado, y a la que no había asistido por consejo de Stiles— fue para avisarle a la manada que había tomado una decisión con respecto a la propuesta hecha por Stiles. El viaje iba. Y cómo no, sería esa misma semana.

Según había dicho, el jefe de la manada predominante de Idaho se había comunicado con él —lo cual era realmente conveniente—, porque le estaba llamando la atención de establecer acuerdos con distintos estados del país para establecer una alianza unificada de manadas. Supuestamente, el alfa estaba en busca de establecer un fuerte unificado ante posibles amenazas oscuras; y qué, obviamente, había estudiado la historia de los grandes líderes de manada, guiándose con la senda de Talía Hale para establecer nuevamente un concejo de manadas, pero a nivel más nacional y menos regional.

Pero como Scott no se apareció —y Stiles no fue invitado—, ellos se enteraron de dicha información con un notable retraso.

Eso le dejó a Stiles una desazón absoluta en el cuerpo. No tanto por le hecho de no haber sido invitado a una reunión relevante de la manada en donde hablarían de un tema que él había propuesto; sino realmente por la sincronización espeluznante que se había creado entre ese viaje que él había esperado realizar con sus amigos y la cita que tendría con Audrey.

Eso fue una encrucijada a la que no estaba preparado.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Stiles? —la voz suave y calmada de Audrey calmaba los nervios descompuestos del adolescente. Era jueves por la noche, Stiles tenía el bolso de viaje deshecho totalmente y un montón de ropa tirada por doquier a lo largo y ancho de su habitación. Iba a ser un fin de semana nada más, porque aún no tocaban vacaciones de navidad; pero parecía como si fuera a mudarse a un nuevo país para rehacer su vida con una nueva identidad y una nueva filosofía de vida—. Esa es una salida con tus amigos. Tus amigos íntimos. Y yo no soy parte de tu grupo como para tener el derecho de colarme en el viaje.

— Al diablo con lo que ellos puedan pensar... —respondió Stiles un poco consternado. No sabía realmente que ropa meter en el bolso—. Ellos no están en desacuerdo con que yo esté saliendo contigo. Les comenté de ti hace poco y están realmente... ¿emocionados? Como sea, no estarán ofendidos si te llevo. Además, la idea fue mía en un principio.

— Wow, toma un poco de aire —Audrey rió un poco al escuchar la diatriba de Stiles. Estaba un poco ruborizada si podía confesarlo; después de todo, no era muy común que Stiles hablara así de sus amigos, por lo que lo tomó como que realmente ella tenía un buen lugar—. No creo que sea bueno que digas eso así a la ligera; ellos son tus amigos y sus opiniones tienen peso. ¿Por qué no les compartes la idea a ver que opinan, y me devuelves la llamada?

— Audrey, ¿acaso no quieres ir? —Stiles se detuvo un momento y le dio pausa a su larga y rápida mente analítica. No había considerado ello: que Audrey no quisiera asistir al viaje—. ¡No lo digo como un reproche! Tan solo estoy pensando por primera vez que tal vez esto no es algo que tú quieres hacer, en especial porque te pedí una cita en solitario solamente para nosotros dos para mañana, y hoy mágicamente te estoy cambiando los planes sin consultarte... ¡Joder! Realmente soy un desconsiderado.

— ¡Stiles, respira! —Audrey regañó a través del teléfono al chico que comenzaba a hablar más y más rápido sin tomar en cuenta las reglas básicas de la respiración humana. Sonaba como si los pensamientos negativos fueran a orillarlo a sufrir un ataque de pánico (ya Stiles le había comentado que desde pequeño sufría de ataques de pánico)—. Stiles, toma un respiro... Sí, así. Inhala. Exhala. Muy bien... continúa... Ahora, no me malentiendas. Me sorprendió bastante escucharte decir que nuestra cita de mañana sería diferente porque me estabas invitando a acampar con tus amigos; eso no lo voy a negar. Pero no pienso que es incómodo en lo absoluto o que eres un desconsiderado por querer compartir conmigo mientras lo haces con tus amigos. Me gustaría bastante acompañarte mañana de viaje.

— ... ¿Hablas en serio?

— Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio, Stiles —el chico casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa de Audrey—. Ahora bien, lo que trato de decirte realmente es qué no tengo ni la menor idea de como se tomen esta decisión tus amigos. Piénsalo de esta forma: estaremos todos acampando bajo las estrellas, y mientras ellos están riéndose de las anécdotas de la noche, tú y yo estaremos acaramelados frente a la fogata sin que lo notemos; tal vez eso rompa con la atmosfera.

Stiles visualizó la escena a futuro y se encontró sonriendo bobamente ante la idea. Pasar la noche viendo las estrellas junto a la chica con la cual estaba tratando de crear un lazo más profundo mientras sus amigos dejaban salir su lado más salvaje en los alrededores simplemente le trajo paz...

Él quería eso.

— No te preocupes, Audrey. Ellos entenderán. Así que empaca tus cosas. Mañana pasaré a buscarte después de que salga de clases.

Y con una enorme sonrisa, Stiles escuchó la confirmación de Audrey y colgó el teléfono.

*

— No. Fin de la discusión —Derek atajó sin contemplación el aviso de Stiles en medio de la videollamada con la manada.

— ¿No? —Stiles preguntó una vez más con el mayor grado de ironía y burla que podía reunir en su interior. La manada veía la discusión entre los dos frentes con un enorme interés—. Los chicos no están en contra de la idea. Y prometieron no dejar al descubierto el lado sobrenatural a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. ¿Y tú simplemente llegas y me dices que no como si esto fuera una dictadura latinoamericana?

— ¿Ahora de que estás desvariando? —Derek gruñó totalmente irritado ante las absurdas comparaciones de Stiles—. Ella no puede venir, Stiles. Es una simple chica humana que no conoce la vida sobrenatural, que no sabe defenderse y que posiblemente será una carga para todo.

— ¿Te estás escuchando, Derek? —Ahora Stiles estaba molesto— Te estás expresando de Audrey como si fuera un absurdo idiota ignorante.

— ¡Jodeer! Esto es igual que ver a los padres de la familia pelear por un tercero en discordia —Erika comentó totalmente fascinada por la disputa mientras que el resto trataba de aguantar las risas y sus reacciones estupefactas.

— Te recomiendo que cuides las palabras con las que te expresas, Stiles. —el tono peligroso y oscuro de Derek pudo haber amedrentado a Stiles si el hombre no hubiera estado bien lejos de él.

— Entonces tú también debes cuidar las palabras con las que describes a Audrey. Y ella va a venir, y punto. La idea del viaje fue mía; y, por si fuera poco, no es mi culpa que tu decidieras acceder a la salida el mismo día en el que yo saldría con ella.

— ¿Ibas a salir con Audrey mañana? —Lydia y Allison quedaron totalmente escandalizadas con la revelación de Stiles—. ¡No me extraña que hubieras estado tan perdido cuando te hablé de los planes del viernes!

— No, Stiles. Ella no va a venir. No te atrevas a retarme. —la cámara no captó el tono bermellón de los iris de Derek, sin embargo, el destello dorado característico de las fallas de video se hizo presente.

— Entonces diviértanse sin mí. Si no quieres cambiar la fecha del viaje, o dejar que Audrey vaya conmigo, entonces supongo que no tengo cabida con ustedes en el viaje.

Un enorme quejido de todo el grupo se levantó inmediatamente al unísono.

Derek se quedó congelado. Sin embargo, su expresión era ese imborrable ceño fruncido, por lo que Stiles no lo tomó como el golpe bajo que había sido para Derek, sino más bien como una amenaza tonta y vacía.

— Y supongo que ni siquiera tendrás problema en ello, porque ni siquiera te molestaste en avisarme sobre la decisión que tomaste con un plan que YO mismo había propuesto —Y sin nada más que decir, Stiles se desconectó de la llamada.

Sin ganas de pagar su frustración con la laptop, la dejó en el escritorio y se levantó totalmente molesto. Quería golpear algo. Lo que sea. Quería sacar de su interior esa irritante sensación de su interior.

¿Cuál era el maldito problema de Derek?

No quiso hacer el viaje al principio cuando lo había propuesto, pero de repente, sin ningún tipo de consulta preliminar, ya había decidido que todo iban a viajar hacia otro estado en esa misma semana. Pero no quería dejar que la chica con la cual comenzaba a mostrar interés fuera por ser una simple humana. Él era un simple humano, y estaba al nivel de los lobos.

Jodeeer.

Derek era tan intransigente y ridículo como una piedra en medio del río tratando de impedir que el agua fluya.

Stiles estaba a punto de llamar a Audrey para decirle que no irían al viaje, cuando un mensaje de texto llego a su teléfono.

«Hermano, no te preocupes. Mañana nos iremos todos después del instituto.

Dile a Audrey que se llevé el suéter más grueso que tenga.

Y por lo que más quieras; no provoques a Derek.»

Stiles leyó el mensaje al menos durante cinco minutos y después sonrió.

— Espero que tengas un suéter lo suficientemente grueso, porque el frío del bosque no era gentil —Stiles le expresó a Audrey apenas ella hubo respondido la llamada—. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde.

Y con la mente tranquila, Stiles colgó la llamada y se acostó en su cama como todo un ganador.

———  
Aquí vengo yo otra vez con esa incesante manía de escribir historias tristes con finales felices que me hacen daño en el proceso. ♥♥♥


	2. 2/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manada emprende el viaje.  
> Los problemas continúan.  
> Derek complica la existencia de Stiles.

Decir que había tensión en el aire era simplemente una burla a la situación actual en la que se encontraba Stiles.

¿Y lo más extraño del momento? Que Stiles realmente no podía notarla.

*

Después de esa larga charla —o por lo menos no tan larga si Stiles se sinceraba— que tuvo con Scott en la cual él le comentaba que Derek había cambiado de opinión, Stiles no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a hacer su equipaje mientras tenía en la mente mil y un momentos maravillosos que compartiría con su la manada y...

— ¿Puedes dejar de soñar despierto? Dios mío, Stiles. Me das ganas de golpearme con un ladrillo —la voz irritante de Jackson lo sacó de su ensoñación mientras caminaba hacia la salida. El timbre había sonado hacía unos cinco minutos atrás, y eso significaba que el viaje pronto comenzaría. Stiles se seguía preguntando por qué Jackson a veces mantenía cercanía con la manada y por qué todavía seguía agotando su paciencia—. Apártate que llego tarde.

— ¿Tarde a dónde? ¿Al condado de los estúpidos? —Jackson le gruñó molesto mientras pasaba de largo de él, no sin antes golpearle dramáticamente con el hombro al pasar—. Siempre tan reina del drama... Ya entiendo por qué Lydia te dejó.

Stiles finalmente llegó al estacionamiento, justo en donde todos estaban reunidos alrededor de los carros y Stiles de repente se paró en seco.

¿Realmente estaba viendo eso?

— Stiles, faltabas tú. Como siempre... Ven, ven. Ya estamos a punto de acomodar los planes —la voz calmada de Erika hizo un mínimo esfuerzo en aliviar su inquietud. Había una pequeña multitud que Stiles no creía posible que estuvieran en ese momento en el estacionamiento, y Dios Santo, estaba sintiéndose mareado de repente—. ¿supiste lo de último minuto? El estú... agradable Jackson se ofreció a dejarnos una de sus cabañas distribuidas por todo el país con la única condición de que permitiéramos que su grata presencia en el viaje.

— Dime por favor no se tragaron ese cuento... —todos, absolutamente todos, giraron la mirada hacia otro lado mientras que Jackson refunfuñaba ofendido—. No puede ser. ¿Convertimos el viaje en manada en una especie de caridad? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

— ¡¿Caridad?! Tienes que estar jodiendo, idiota malditamente estúpido —expresó un tanto alterado Jackson—. Caridad es lo que estoy haciendo yo al cederle una de mis cabañas para que lo usen en su ridícula expedición infantil. Deberías estar arrodillado dándome las gracias.

— ¿Las gracias? Veo que estás ampliando tu repertorio de chistes...

— Generalmente me deleita escuchar a las personas pelearse; pero ustedes no están llegando a ningún lugar, y estamos justos de tiempo —Lydia cortó como la agente del control—. Además, Derek era quien tenía la última palabra y decidió aceptar a Jackson. La queja está dirigida hacia él en todo caso. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Stiles se quedó estático.

¿Otra vez Derek tenía que ver con los eventos ocurridos relacionados con su desdicha?

Si estaba participando en nuevos eventos competitivos en busca de quien era el primero en hacer que Stiles se arrancara el cabello, él se estaba llevando una mención honorífica —porque ya todos sabemos que tanto Jackson como Scott compartían un primer puesto.

— ¿Y vamos a ir todos? —Stiles señaló al resto del grupo que estaba inmiscuido. Los gemelos de lo que fue la antigua manada alfa junto a Liam y la otra chica cuyo nombre no se había molestado en recordar estaban ahí. Ellos tuvieron la decencia de ruborizarse—. Porque no es que tenga algo en contra de ustedes. Sino que es muy raro hacer un viaje con una sub manada que pocas veces converge con nosotros.

— Oh no, nosotros no vamos a ir. Estamos porque Derek nos pidió que entregáramos reportes de las patrullas que hemos hecho este mes. Parece que las necesita para una reunión que quiere hacer con el alfa del sitio a donde van —Stiles asintió ante la explicación de un abochornado Liam—. Pero ya está hecho así que...

— Nos vamos —habló Aiden, el gemelo cuya orientación sexual aún no lograba identificar—. Adiós.

Y con eso, los pintorescos personajes tomar su camino y caminaron en dirección opuesta a donde estaba la manada principal.

Ese fue un momento realmente extraño.

— No sabía que ya no tenías modales, Stiles —Jackson se burló por lo bajo antes de que todos pudieran entrar a sus debidos autos—. Veo que las malas mañas se te pegan.

Y con ese comentario odioso, cada quien entró a su lugar.

*

*

Stiles estaba un poco rojo.

En otros aspectos de la vida, ese rojo en su piel se podría interpretar como un penoso rubor por algún evento tal vez no acto para todo público. Pero no hoy. No en este momento.

Y mucho menos no con esta persona.

— Ya tenemos los deberes asignados para cuando lleguemos a la locación de la nueva manada —Derek seguía hablando a diestra y siniestra mientras metía cosas en la parte trasera del camaro—. No quiero que nadie se separe del grupo, ni que corran sin permiso o que aullen en terreno no permitido. El alfa al que iremos a ver es sumamente delicado con sus restricciones, y si llegamos a violentar alguna de ellas, no tendremos ni la más remota posibilidad de salir vivos de su perímetro. ¿Entendido?

Derek era simplemente único en su especie. 

— ¿Este viaje está hecho para negocios meramente? —Stiles preguntó genuinamente confundido, y (para qué negarlo) alterado.

— ¿Alguna queja? —Derek lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había hablado, y Stiles sintió que el infierno podía congelarse con esa mirada.

«Tengo tantas quejas que podría llenar un maldito formulario de ochenta y tres páginas», pensó Stiles a punto de realizar una embarazosa combustión espontánea.

Resulta que después de salir del instituto, no emprendieron el viaje tal como Stiles había esperado. En cambio, la manada tomó un desvío colectivo en dirección al loft de Derek. Al parecer, el alfa quería hablar con ellos antes de salir a la aventura; y, pobre de él, Stiles no pensó nada malo sobre aquél hecho un poco obvio a la vista de cualquier persona con un mínimo de raciocinio.

Ahora, unos veinte minutos después de un largo monólogo de Derek lleno de reglas absurdas y ridículas, Stiles estaba preguntándose por qué no había afilado una pequeña estaca bañada en cenizas de montaña.

El viaje que él había planeado para compartir con sus amigos y con la chica que le estaba empezando a gustar se desvió repentinamente a un viaje de negocios estricto y de concilio con una manada alfa de la cual él realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia. Claro que, eso no estaba fuera de su plan; porque parte del viaje era la alianza con ciertas manadas que pudieran encontrarse por el camino, pero no significaba ello que sería el centro de su plan. 

— No —negó Stiles después de unos minutos de pensamientos profundos—. Ninguna.

— Excelente —contestó tajante Derek. Stiles quería apuñalarlo—. Ahora nos vamos.

— No tan rápido. Tengo que buscar a Audrey —Stiles cortó el rollo de Derek antes de que el hombre se metiera dentro de su imponente camaro. Eso causó un congelamiento colectivo— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué reaccionan así, tarados? Si Derek pudo meter a Jackson, entonces yo puedo meter a quien yo desee. ¡La idea fue mía en primer lugar, por Dios!

— Oye pero ya cálmate niño —Jackson acotó burlón. Él estaba en su elemento haciendo sufrir a Stiles; y parecía que estaba alcanzando el nirvana con la mirada increíblemente iracunda de Stiles sobre él—. Si tanto lo deseas, pasaremos por ella antes de que emprendamos el viaje.

Stiles contó hasta diez.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que él no era el único molesto por la situación.

— No hay desvíos —declaró tajante Derek—. El viaje es largo, quien sabe si quizás podamos llegar hoy en la noche; así que tenemos que irnos inmediatamente —todos en la manada quedaron un poco escandalizados por lo que estaba implicando Derek. Sonaba un poco incongruente con su usual comportamiento de estar abierto a las sugerencias de sus betas—. Si tanto hubieras querido traer a la chica, no hubieras esperado hasta el último minuto para buscarla. Ahora cállate y toma tus cosas, tenemos que irnos.

Y bueno, sí... esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Stiles.

— ¿Sabes qué, Derek? Puedes meteterte el maldito viaje por tu apretado y peludo culo —gritó—. No iré cuando claramente estás poniéndome tantas trabas. Espero que se diviertan y que el nuevo alfa no los masacre. Adiós.

Stiles se retiró en su jeep a una velocidad increíble después de aquello; dejando detrás el silencio más incómodo, extraño e inverosímil que la manada pudo haber experimentado en su vida. No fue hasta que el chico iba unas cuadras de distancia del loft que todos reaccionaron.

— Así que está hablando realmente en serio. —exclamó realmente sorprendido Isaac.

— ¡¿Podrías hacer el favor de explicar que jodidos fue lo que acaba de suceder?! —la voz enojada de Scott, la cual no se había escuchado en lo que iba de discusión por mero respeto de las decisiones independientes de Stiles en torno a los asuntos de Derek, se hizo presente—. ¡¿Eres un estúpido?! ¡¿Qué se supone que querías probar con todas las trabas que pusiste?!

— Creo que es la primera vez que te escuchó hacer tantas preguntas importantes en un corto período de tiempo. —Lydia secundó al Scott.

Derek, como cosa extraña en él, frunció el ceño le dio la espalda a su manada. 

Él mismo estaba confundido sobre por qué estaba actuando como un total imbécil. En especial cuando supo que era de lo más intransigente invitar a Jackson (quien en realidad era uno de sus betas) pero no permitir que Stiles fuera a buscar a la tal Audrey.

Pero entre sus planes definitivamente no estaba el hecho de que Stiles no asistiera al viaje que había planeado. Así que, con la moral un poco tocada por sus pésimas acciones, salió con el mejor ceño fruncido que pudo encontrar en su repertorio y persiguió la estela de emociones amargas del adolescente; tenía que encontrarlo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

*

— Entonces me estás diciendo que te amargaste con tus amigos porque no me permitieron ir... por que Derek, quien quiera que sea él, no me permitió ir. ¿Sí entendí bien esta vez? —Audrey preguntó un poco confundida. Stiles asintió con el semblante derrotado—. Oh, Sti... no debiste hacer eso. ¿Quién estuvo primero? ¿Ellos o yo? ¡Por supuesto que ellos, antes de que respondas cualquier otro disparate! No puedes darle la espalda a tus amigos por alguien a quien apenas conoces.

— ¡Es que no les estoy dando la espalda! —respondió Stiles—. Ellos saben que los quiero. Sólo que esta vez el viaje salió peor de lo que esperaba; y no quiero asistir por obligación. ¡Hasta invitaron a un tipo que detesto! Y no, no, no. Así no quiero ir.

Stiles estaba en ese momento sentado en la banca de un parque con Audrey. Él le había pedido a la chica que esperara en ese parque público para pasar a recogerla cuando estuvieran saliendo. El parque quedaba en el camino hacia la salida del pueblo, por lo que pasar por ella no debía ser ningún tipo de desvío de la ruta convencional que ellos iban a utilizar para llegar hasta Idaho. Pero por supuesto, Derek no sabía eso, porque él ya no se detenía a preguntarle nada a los demás.

— Oh, Stiles. Creo que te estoy causando muchos problemas —el tono de Audrey hizo enfadar a Stiles por primera vez en lo que tenían conociéndose. Nunca la agradó ninguna persona que le tuviera lástima, o que fuera condescendiente con él.

— Problemas está causando Derek —reclamó en su defecto—. Tiene un maldito palo metido en el culo. Está haciendo cosas que me están sacando de quicio. Es un estúpido.

— ¿Derek? ¿El Derek del cual me llevas contando desde hace rato? —preguntó Audrey un poco divertida después de que Stiles dejó de refunfuñar. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un auto corriendo a una gran velocidad.

— Sí, ese Derek. Realmente no sé cuál es su punto, y tampoco entiendo que es lo que quiere probar con su actitud dominante. Ya me dejó muy en claro que es el líder el grupo, y que por consiguiente sus órdenes se tienen que cumplir al pie de la letra; así que...

— ¿Líder? Wow, ¿qué tipo de temática manejan ustedes? —Audrey soltó una carcajada leve—. ¿Son una especie de secta piramidal? Aunque no estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie, cada quien con lo suyo...

— ¿Por qué suenas como si estuvieras a punto de irte corriendo? —Stiles tomó con humor su tono exagerado de calma. Esta vez el ambiente se sentía un poco más relajado—. ¿No te quieres unir a mi secta piramidal? Los viernes hacemos reuniones de reclutamiento, y los que llevan mas de dos personas tienen derecho a tres galletas gratis.

— ¡¿Sólo tres galletas es lo que te valgo?! —el tono fingido de molestia hizo que Stiles riera un poco—. Al menos un jugo debería estar incluido. Soy una chica con estándar.

— Si fueras alguien con estándar, no estarías con este rarito.

De repente, la odiosa voz de Derek se escuchó en el aire, haciendo voltear a Stiles y a Audrey al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer, el sonido del auto a gran velocidad era del Camaro.

Stiles percibía a Derek con la misma arrogancia con la que había hablado a las afueras del loft, e incluso con un poco más de apatía si es que era posible que Derek fuera más amargo de lo usual. 

Después de su llegada, con unos minutos de retraso, los autos de los demás miembros de la manada se hicieron escuchar y pronto se estacionaron frente al parque. Parecía ser que Jakson, Lydia, Boyd, y Allison fueron generosos al aportar sus autos para el viaje. 

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Derek? —Stiles preguntó muy, muy molesto—. Ya entendí todo tu asunto y me alejé de tu camino; así que de verdad no comprendo que es lo que tratas de probarme. ¿Puedes dejarme en paz?

— Toma tus cosas y súbete. Estamos llegando tarde. —y como si esas fueran todas las respuestas que necesitaba, Derek se giró y se subió a su camaro.

¡¿Había escuchado bien?! 

«¡Que maldito imbécil!», pensó Stiles enrojecido, otra vez, por el enorme coraje que cargaba encima. 

Él no iba a ir a ese asqueroso viaje con una persona tan intensa como Derek. 

No lo haría.

*

*

*

— ¿En serio cargarás esa cara todo el camino? —Audrey habló un poco bajito. No quería hacer enfurecer más a un Stiles que tenía la vista fija en el camino sin siquiera parpadear. Pero ya iban cuarenta minutos de viaje, y ella en serio se estaba preocupando por la estoicidad del chico—. No sé cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar, pero creo que te saldrán pliegues en la cara si sigues frunciendo el ceño.

— No estoy frunciendo el ceño —replicó Stiles, con el ceño aún más fruncido. Se estaba mordiendo el labio desde que maldijo todo y entró al jeep para ponerse en marcha (porque realmente quería llevar a Audrey al viaje), por lo que ya lo tenía algo roto y sumamente magullado—. Sólo estoy...

— ¿Frunciendo el ceño? —comentó de manera ingeniosa.

— ... Sí. Al parecer si lo estoy haciendo —y con una mueca cerró los ojos momentáneamente y suspiró—. Ahora también resulta que me amargo como un lobo...

— ¿Cómo un lobo? —preguntó confundida Audrey. Stiles tragó saliva al entender que el comentario que se le había escapado realmente no era oportuno—. Nunca pensé que los lobos se amargaran... siempre los vi más rabiosos que amargados.

Stiles no se perdió el tono de cautela que utilizó Audrey para referirse a los lobos. Era el mismo que él utilizaba cuando tenía que hablar de cualquier criatura nueva que atacara Beacon Hills; en especial si esa estaba fuera del bestiario de los Hale, o de los Argents. Supuso entonces que su querida chica no era muy simpatizante de los lobos.

Eso era realmente un inconveniente de lo más inoportuno.

— ¿No te gustan los lobos? —preguntó sin miedo a delatarse. No era como si una simple pregunta fuera a revelar una información celosamente guardada por un grupo de adolescentes intensos.

— No realmente. Soy más una persona de gatos. Hace años tuve un enfrentamiento con un lobo en uno de los bosques cercanos al pueblo y desde entonces tengo esa cautela con ellos —Audrey se levantó la manga de su sueter de lana, y le dejó ver a Stiles una pequeña pero profunda mordida con forma de media luna—. Realmente no me llevé la peor parte, aunque lo parezca. Al guía del campamento le agarró el brazo y le arrancó un buen tajo. Creo que después de eso tuvieron que operarle de emergencia; y bueno, la última vez que lo vi tenía una prótesis en donde debía estar su brazo.

— ¡Jodido Dios! —Stiles casi da un volantazo al escuchar la historia de Audrey. Entendía realmente el por qué la chica ya no se sentía cómoda con la mención de la palabra lobo—. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? 

— Lo suficiente como para que haya cicatrizado y no me haya dado rabia —Audrey se bajó la manga con una risa incómoda y miró hacia al frente—. ¡Lo logré!

— Estoy un poco confundido. ¿Qué lograste?

— Hacerte quitar esa cara de amargura —Audrey rió un poco y acarició el rostro de Stiles, tratando de quitarle los rastros de ceño fruncido—. Te ves muy raro molesto. Casi como si fueras Derek.

Y claro, lo último que Stiles quería era seguir escuchando ese nombre.

— No, no, no —se quejó casi como un niño pequeño—. No me parezco a él. Y nunca me pareceré a él. Primero se congela el infierno antes de que yo sea igual que Derek Hale.

— Wow —Audrey colocó las manos en alto como si estuviera disculpándose por algo—. Veo que realmente es un tema sensible... 

— No realmente... ¡Ahg! Es que se supone que todos estábamos bien; pero de un momento a otro Derek comenzó a comportarse muy raro. Siento que tiene algo que decirme, pero no está en su naturaleza exteriorizar sus preocupaciones como una persona normal con un poco de raciocinio; así que solo le queda meterse su mala cara por el...

— Vale, vale —Audrey cortó a Stiles antes de que continuara con su molestia hacia Derek—. Creo que realmente deberías hablar con él si te sientes tan molesto. Aun si él no quiere hablar. Se ve que este tema no se puede ignorar y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que pasaremos al menos dos días juntos todos en manada.

Stiles se tensó un poco ante la mención del término manada.

— Esperaré un momento adecuado a que él esté solo. Y tendré que confrontarlo.

Sin embargo, Stiles no se sentía tan seguro de que eso que él estaba prometiendo se pudiera llevar a cabo.

Pero como aún quedaban muchas horas de viaje, Stiles trató de variar los temas de conversación y su mala cara para no hacer la experiencia más amarga de la que ya podría ser con su mala cara.

Como todos en la manada eran lobos —o por lo menos los que estaban manejando— su energía se veía más renovada para mantener un ritmo de viaje largo; así que no tenían inconveniente con las primeras cinco horas de viaje. Sin embargo, al llegar a Nevada, tuvieron que hacer una parada rápida para estirar las piernas. Las chicas tenían que ir al baño, y los conductores ya tenían entumecidas de las caderas hacia abajo.

Fue una parada rápida. Pero hubo un problema.

La noche había caído, y a pesar de que los lobos tenían buena visión nocturna y eran criaturas nocturas; no era seguro manejar en la carretera por esas horas. Incluso más sabiendo que quedaban al menos nueve horas de viaje más en auto; y otras dos más a pie para poder llegar hasta donde estaba la manada a la que querían visitar. Por lo que era de lo más recomendable hacer una parada en Nevada para pasar la noche y después de descansar, continuar el viaje.

Derek no quería parar, como era de esperarse; pero incluso Boyd, quien era el más callado, había argumentado que realmente necesitaban dormir en un lugar donde el peligro se vea reducido. Y con todos en contra, esta vez Derek no se pudo imponer. Así que terminaron encontrando un pequeño motel a los pies de la carretera para poder pasar la noche.

— En increíble las cosas que tengo que hacer por ustedes —había dicho Derek con un desdén palpable de aquí hasta el otro lado del océano pacífico. La manada ocultó bastante bien sonrisas. La desdicha de Derek era su alimento de cada día—. Elijan parejas.

— Saldría más barato si hacemos cuartetos por habitación. —argumentó Lydia, quien realmente no se preocupaba por el precio de las habitaciones. Tan solo era una pequeña excusa para evitar que esa noche se fuera por otros rumbos pocos sinceros.

— Scott, Allison, Audrey y yo podemos compartir una habitación —comentó Stiles, quien había regresado del baño tras una larga sesión para vaciar su vejiga—. Y Erika, Boyd, Isaac y tú pueden dormir juntos. Queda demás decir que Lydia y Jackson pueden pasar la noche solos. 

— Sí bueno... eso no va a ocurrir. Hay solamente dos camas por habitación. Así que solamente pueden dormir en parejas. —Erika soltó la información con una intención realmente palpable. 

— Supongo que tendremos que pagar un poco más, pero era el plan original después de todo, ¿no? —Isaac murmuró. No se veía del todo convencido—. Además es solo una noche. ¿Qué tanto puede pasar?

La última vez que habían dicho eso, uno de ellos casi había muerto por culpa de un ataque de un animal salvaje que venía con un paquete de cambiaformas. Así que confiar en esas palabras era una de las peores decisiones que podían tomar estando conscientes.

Entonces ya habían decidido como repartirse las habitaciones.

La noche en ese momento comenzó a hacerse más larga de lo que realmente parecía.

*

*

*

Stiles había dejado que Audrey se acomodara en su parte de la habitación mientras que él iba hacia el pasillo a buscar un poco de hielo. Al parecer, las bebidas que habían dejado en la habitación estaban tan calientes que realmente le hacían dudar que la pequeña nevera que estaba ubicada dentro de la misma habitación sirviera.

Se sentía un poco decepcionado de que a cada hotel que iba, siempre había algo que estaba dañado.

La mala suerte de asistir a lugares baratos.

Pero no solo la mala suerte estaba en el motel.

— Derek. —murmuró cuando encontró al malhumorado alfa caminando por el pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones en donde ellos se iban a quedar.

Fue inevitable encontrar el ceño fruncido del imponente hombre sobre el pobre de Stiles. Realmente no sabía por qué Derek estaba tan imposible, y juraba por Dios Santo que realmente lo iba a averiguar aunque le costara lo que fuera.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Stiles pidió, reuniendo todas las moléculas de paciencia que su cuerpo pudiera.

— No. Buenas noches. —respondió para después darse la vuelta en dirección a su habotación.

Aunque ya no sabía que lo había impulsado a hacer ello, Stiles agarró a Derek del brazo haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente. El agarre no era doloroso —joder, había que poner una fuerza gigante para hacerle daño a Derek—, pero por la expresión del hombre; parecía ser que el toque le estaba quemando con la intensidad de un fierro ardiente.

Era bastante notable que el chico no se lo esperaba.

— Bien, entonces refomulare mi oración —la voz de Stiles sonó firme—. Tenemos que hablar. 

Decir que había tensión en el aire era simplemente una burla a la situación actual en la que se encontraba Stiles.

¿Y lo más extraño del momento? Que Stiles realmente no podía notarla.

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar —respondió esta vez un poco más abierto a la charla; aunque sonara algo irónico. Derek se deshizo del amarre y se quedo frente a Stiles—. Todo lo que tenías que decirme, lo dijiste hace una semana.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo? —volvió a recalcar. Stiles a dos segundos de vomitar todo su enojo sin ningún impedimento más que su propia cordura—. Parece que estás muy interesado en hacerme perder los cabales con cualquier decisión estúpida que tomas; y realmente no entiendo por qué. ¿Te hice algo grave acaso?

Derek estuvo tentado a decirle cosas hirientes sin contexto.

— Tu mera existencia es algo grave, Stiles —respondió irónico—. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero el mundo actualmente gira alrededor del sol. Y hasta donde sé, no eres el sol. ¿Por qué crees que tengo algo en contra de ti? 

— No lo sé; tal vez sea porque invitaste al odioso de Jackson. O porque desestimaste mi idea del viaje en un principio, y después simplemente cambiaste de idea (y cabe destacar que me arruinaste un segundo plan que tenía en mente); y después de ello, me impides de manera indirecta traer a Audrey conmigo. ¡Y, claro! Porque eres un jodido dolor en el culo con tus palabras groseras hacia mí. —Stiles comenzó a ennumerar las razones que tenía con los dedos de su mano. Derek estaba totalmente tenso, como la cuerda de un violín, al escuchar los motivos reales por los cuales se podía ver que él estaba teniendo algo en contra de Stiles—. Si simplemente no me quieres aquí, debes decírmelo directamente. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar en un lugar en donde un idiota me está haciendo la vida imposible.

Derek arrugó el ceño.

— No entiendo por qué te molestas porque yo traje a Jackson —Derek contraatacó—, si tu te diste la libertad de invitar a esa chica que nadie conoce. Jackson es más manada que ella; así que estoy en todo mi derecho como alfa traerlo a una reunión de nosotros que tú de invitarla.

— ¡¿Todo esto es por Audrey?! —Stiles no se había percatado que Derek no podía pronunciar el nombre de su chica—. ¿Eres tonto? ¿Estás molesto porque traje a una chica al viaje grupal? Por Dios, Derek. Si no te conociera como te conozco, diría que estás celoso. Pero claro, de lo único que tendrías celos sería de la intensa capacidad que tiene Jackson de hacerme perder la paciencia.

Sí bueno... Stiles era muy inteligente para ciertas cosas.

Pero para otras estaba un poco distraido.

— Yo realmente no sé que pensar —reconoció Stiles por primera vez en su vida frente a una de las personas con las cuales pensaba que jamás se podría sincerar—. Pero sólo te pido algo: déjame en paz, por favor. No quiero que este viaje se haga una enorme tortura, porque aún nos quedan unas nueve horas de viaje, y no tengo paciencia para lidiar con tus estúpideces. 

Derek quedó escandalizado por la franqueza de Stiles.

Nunca lo había confrontado de esa forma.

Realmente Stiles ya no lo veía como esa figura de autoridad a la cual el reto no era algo tan serio.

Y eso le hizo un nudo en la garganta aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

— Ahora, buenas noches. 

Y sólo se fue.

Stiles lo dejó parado en ese espacio extraño que conectaba las demás habitaciones con el estómago revuelto y las ganas de reírse ante la extraña histeria que estaba comenzando a sentir.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia ♥♥♥  
> Espero que este año desastroso encuentren debajo de árbol de navidad algún incentivo para continuar la vida hasta el siguiente nivel.


	3. 3/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje continúa.  
> Derek sigue siendo raro.  
> Isaac es perspicaz.

Derek no pudo dormir en lo que iba de noche.

Se sentía realmente alterado por todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo.

¿Cómo era posible que Stiles le haya dicho esas cosas sin siquiera dudar un poco?

No se parecía en nada al Stiles de hacía un mes atrás.

*

Derek lo recuerda realmente bien. Tanto, que le dolería si fuera otro tipo de recuerdo.

Era una tarde común como cualquier otra dentro del pueblo. El verano aún no llegaba, por lo que todos los lobos jóvenes estaban en sus casas metidos de cabeza en los apuntes de Lydia para poder pasar los exámenes que estaban programados antes de las vacaciones; eso le dejaba a Derek un amplio rango de paz y tranquilidad para poder dedicarse un poco de tiempo para él mismo.

Eso era un poco extraño, si podía reconocerlo. Estaba acostumbrándose a tener tanto ruido alrededor que esos minutos de paz los consideraba como un regalo espontáneo más que un derecho; por lo que realmente a veces se sentía un poco fuera de lugar cuando finalmente tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar de los muebles de su casa sin que alguien más estuviera sentado en ellos.

Pero claro, si algo había aprendido, es que no debía presuponer nada. Ni mucho sentirse relajado en ningún momento.

En ese caso, se dio cuenta de ello cuando finalmente estaba enganchado en su libro de romances góticos —que había tomado prestado del antiguo librero de Peter, por si había alguna duda—; porque el sonido de la puerta de su loft abriéndose fue aquello que lo sacó de su elemento.

«¿Quién tiene las agallas de saltarse la sagrada hora de estudio para venir a perturbarme?», se preguntó un poco molesto antes de que la esencia inconfundible de Stiles inundara su sensible olfato.

Stiles.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él?

No era como si Derek tuviera preferencias por algún adolescente de su manada por sobre otro. En lo que respectaba a él como líder de manada y de equipo, todos ellos eran igual de insoportables e insufribles; como si fueran los molestos hermanos menores que Talía —muy inteligente, por cierto— se negó en darles. Hasta Isaac, quien era casi como su hijo, lo consideraba insufrible; así que no era como si realmente odiara a Stiles o algo así.

Pero si debía reconocer algo en voz alta, sería el hecho de que Stiles era el que más lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Siempre tan alegre, tan alterado, tan hablador.

Tan intenso.

Era tan distinto a él que realmente le hacía sentir muy fuera de lugar la mayoría del tiempo. Por lo que si realmente existiera una opción en la que él tuviera la posibilidad de compartir lo menos posible con Stiles; él la tomaría sin pestañear.

Y no es como si eso fuera un secreto.

Así que realmente nadie se podía ofender por ser sincero y no pensar tan condescendiente como los demás.

Sin embargo; ahí estaba el chico, así que no tenía mucho más que hacer que atenderlo. En otra ocasión había probado con echarlo del loft; pero se dio cuenta que eso traería consecuencias negativas a la convivencia general y a la cooperación en equipo durante las cacerías. Así que, aún con todo su pensamiento sobre Stiles, no se iba a imponer como todo un déspota.

— Derek —Stiles saludó. Derek no había despegado la vista de su libro; así que solo le dedicó un sonido de que reconocía su presencia—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Derek lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar.

Y ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva; comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho en su momento.

— ¿Qué quieres, Stiles? —preguntó después de despegar la vista de su libro. Stiles estaba entonces al frente de él, y lo vio de reojo.

Se veía diferente.

No como si algo malo le hubiera pasado; sino más bien como si se hubiera hecho un cambio de aspecto. Pero no estaba seguro —en ese momento— que es lo que tenía; puesto que nunca le había prestado atención a Stiles lo suficiente como para percibir hasta el cambio más impactante en él.

Ahora que refrescaba su mente con ese recuerdo, caía en cuenta que lo que había visto distinto en Stiles era la ropa que cargaba puesta. Junto a una nueva loción que, si bien había olido, no le había prestado la suficiente atención.

— Espera, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? —el tono de Stiles en ese momento era nervioso. Se notaba que realmente le preocupaba la opinión de Derek.

— No sería primera vez —comentó irónicamente. Eso fue una puñalada para Stiles que no supo ver en el momento—. Así que habla. ¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos de Stiles en su recuerdo comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos. Parecía que quería llorar, ya que el olor a sal comenzaba a llenar el aire de manera sutil. Pero nuevamente, Derek no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué el comportamiento repentino de Stiles.

— Okay, mira —Stiles suspiró después de unos minutos en silencio. Fueron breves, cerca de uno o dos. Eso le parecía raro; ya que en muchas ocasiones Derek observó que Stiles no se detenía a pensar las cosas—. Creo que me equivoqué bastante hoy al suponer varias cosas; pero al diablo. Me gustas, ¿entiendes? Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y realmente hoy sentí que era un buen momento para decírtelo.

Y wow; Derek nunca va a negar que se sintió totalmente extraño al escuchar eso de la boca de Stiles.

Pero sobretodo había pensado algo que ahora mismo le hacía sentir culpable.

«Genial, le gusto al rarito».

— Realmente me siento muy halagado —mintió Derek después de pensar un poco sus palabras y guardar un tortuoso silencio durante unos minutos. Stiles tenía el pulso acelerado, y Derek podía escuchar el latir de su corazón junto al infalible olor de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas—. Pero creo que ya sabes cual es la posible respuesta que te puedo dar; Stiles.

Stiles asintió después de un rato.

Derek estaba esperando una escena con la cual no podría lidiar ni aunque quisiera. Estaba esperando que Stiles se alterara totalmente y comenzara a gritar o a llorar; e incluso se esperaba uno que otro golpe. Incluso se había colocado alerta en caso de que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder.

Pero claro; Stiles era Stiles.

Él siempre hallaría la forma de sorprender a todos con sus decisiones espontáneas.

— Lo supuse. —Simplemente dijo.

Luego asintió como si estuviera recalcando sus palabras, y observó brevemente a Derek.

— No me voy a disculpar por decirte esto —aclaró. Derek se sentía totalmente extraño—. Pero si me disculpare por el tiempo que perdiste al escucharlo. Sin embargo; es tiempo de que me vaya; tengo que estudiar.

Y de la misma forma en cómo llegó, se fue.

Derek no pudo continuar su lectura después de ese día.

Y después, cuando transcurrieron unos días; Derek siguió viendo a la manada actuar tranquilamente. No había ninguna atmósfera rara como se lo abría esperado; lo que supuso que Stiles no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, y eso lo dejó aún más desconcertado. Ni siquiera Stiles había creado una atmósfera incómoda alrededor de él. Y como Derek realmente no quería mezclarse en problemas de personas que aún no han terminado el bachillerato; simplemente dejó ir el tema.

No había pasado nada relevante ese mes hasta que llegó esa tarde en donde Stiles propuso el viaje y terminó revelando que ya había conseguido una cita con alguien más.

*  
*  
*

Y ahora, que Derek observaba el techo de la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Isaac, se sentía tan pero tan extraño al pensar en Stiles,

Realmente se estaba comportando como un imbécil sin ningún tipo de razón.

Stiles le había dicho que si no lo conociera bien, diría que estaba sintiendo celos.

Pero Derek no estaba sintiendo celos.

No podía estar sintiendo celos de una chica que estaba cayendo por los encantos de Stiles. Joder, era siquiera degradante la idea de que algo así fuera posible.

Pero nuevamente todos los caminos llevaban a Roma; y lo único que terminaba pensando era en cómo Stiles estaba cautivado por los rizos azabaches de una chica y en cómo Derek había sido cambiado en menos de un mes.

Incluso se reía un poco por lo ofendido que se sentía al pensar que no le habían guardado el luto adecuado.

— Dios mío, Derek —la voz cansada de Isaac interrumpió el impoluto silencio que había en la habitación—. No tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que estás pensando; pero tienes la habitación apestosa a sentimientos amargos y me estoy ahogando, ¿Puedes amargarte en el estacionamiento, por favor? No me dejas dormir.

Derek gruñó molesto, más por reflejo que por realmente estar molesto, e Isaac se dio media vuelta y enterró su cabeza en la almohada para tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Derek sabía que él solamente gruñiría ante un comentario de Stiles.

Y ahora estaba odiándose un poco por pasar toda la noche pensando en el insoportable de Stiles y su cara dura al cambiarlo en menos de un mes.

*  
*  
*

— ¿En Nevada también tienes cabañas? —Isaac le preguntó Jackson mientras todos estaban sentados en una enorme mesa para comer el desayuno en un buffet matutino.

— Claro que tengo —respondió tan odioso como siempre—. Sólo que no quisieron seguir conduciendo un poco más.

Todos colocaron los ojos en blanco mientras seguían comiendo.

Cuando el sol salió, los lobos se levantaron automáticamente. Sabían que les quedaba mucho camino que recorrer, por lo cual tenían que ponerse en marcha si realmente quería llegar hasta Idaho; así que casi de manera automática, se alistaron para comenzar el viaje.

Stiles también fue uno de los primeros en levantarse para ir al viaje; lo cual no era de extrañar, ya que había una larga historia de él que lo enlazaba con las noches en vela, el insomnio y el pronto despertar espontáneo. Fue un momento extraño, eso sí, cuando Stiles se despertó junto a Audrey y la notó totalmente dormida como un muerto. Si no hubiera sido por el calor corporal que la chica irradiaba, podría jurar que realmente había muerto la noche anterior mientras dormía.

Pero tras un leve parpadeo y la agitación que había en la cama por los movimientos despertinos de Stiles, Audrey abrió los ojos inmediatamente y causó una impresión aterradora de como era compartir un despertar con ella.

Stiles a veces se preguntaba si él tenía un radar para atraer a las personas con costumbres curiosas.

Pero claro, antes de fabricar un comentario ocurrente al respecto, la puerta de la habitación sonó por los golpeteos de alguien de la manada. Ese era el anuncio de que ya debína levantarse para irse todos.

El momento fue fugaz, por lo que Stiles trató de memorizarse el rostro inalterado y solenme que tenía su chica al momento de dormir.

— Tengo ese ligero presentimiento de que todas las palabras que dices son inventadas, tal como los cuentos de tus posesiones a lo largo del país —Erika comentó después de darle una mordida a su pan tostado. Estaban teniendo una parada rápida en el bufett del hotel para tomar un desayuno, por lo que todos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa mientras se veían las caras al comer.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que nadie aprecia las opiniones que no se piden? —preguntó Jackson. Estaba degustando un extraño batido de proteínas mientras que se cubría los ojos con unos caros lentes de sol. Si le preguntaban a Stiles, era muy probable que el idiota de Jackson se estuviera ocultado del público imaginario por no querer ser relacionado con los que conformaban la manada.

— Supongo que tampoco te lo han dicho a ti —Stiles le respondió, aun si la pregunta no iba dirigida a él.

— Y ahora sales a defenderla... ¿Acaso Erika no es lo suficientemente grande como para pelear sin que salga un estúpido a opinar por ella? —Stiles comenzó a enojarse tras escuchar las palabras odiosas de Jackson.

— Suficiente —habló Derek. Él estaba leyendo las noticias en un periódico que compró en algún sitio desconocido, por lo que no estaba mirando a ninguno de los chicos—. Cállense y apúrense. 

De mala gana, los dos tontos hicieron silencio y continuaron comiendo mientras se mataban con la mirada.

Sin embargo, una suave voz habló, dejando a todos un poco congelados.

— ¿Por qué los mandas a callar como si fueran esclavos? —Audrey preguntó un poco molesta—. ¿Es necesario hablarle así a quienes son tus amigos?

Eso fue, por lejos, uno de los grandes momentos en donde Derek no supo como reaccionar.

Por lógica sabía que ella no estaba enterada del mundo sobrenatural al que todos pertencían —la pregunta era más que una válida evidencia—; pero eso le dejaba un margen un poco pequeño para responder sin: a) sonar grosero, b) sonar sospechoso, c) quedar en ridículo frente a su manada.

Fue una maniobra peligrosa.

Por otro lado, la manada se quedó muda al escuchar como la chica nueva le replicaba algo al todopoderoso Derek Hale. Sería incluso más gracioso si supieran que el ligue de Stiles estaba reprochándole al tipo que fue la aspiración amorosa de Stiles hasta hace un mes atrás.

Era, en pocas palabras, algo hilarante y limitado.

— Acaban de decirle cosas aún más feas a Stiles y a Erika, ¿y me reclamas a mi porque les pedí que se callaran? —replicó Derek con un tono algo burlón. Se veía impactado por la iniciativa de la chica para hacerle frente.

— Por supuesto —argumentó—. Ellos hablaron como iguales. Tú sólo les ladraste como si fueran perros. ¿Realmente crees que eso está bien?

Bien que digamos, no lo está. Al menos no para el estándar promedio de una relación amistosa entre personas comunes y corrientes. Pero claro que, Derek no estaba en una relación amistosa con personas comunes y corrientes; casi podría decirse que apenas y estaba en una relación con ellos, la cual apenas si era amistosa después de años se salvarse el culo mutuamente, por lo que dichos estándares no podrían aplicarse a él y su huraño comportamiento. Pero, por supuesto, no podía decir eso.

No podría arriesgarse a ofender a adolescentes de egos frágiles y ni mucho menos de revelar cosas secretas a personas equivocadas.

Así que...

— Lo que yo crea o no crea no tiene relevancia. Como tu opinión en todo esto —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa petulante. Derek recogió sus cosas y se limpió la boca con una servilleta—. Ahora andando, nos vamos.

Y pues. Ya no solo había humillado a Stiles, también había humillado a Audrey.

Y todo en menos de una manaña. 

Derek estaba rompiendo su propio récord personal de bastardería —si es que esa palabra existía.

*

*

*

— ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Isaac rompió el monótono silencio que se había establecido en el Camaro después de unas horas de camino. Derek estaba concentrado en el camino, mientras reproducía mentalmente los éxitos del ayer y hoy de Billy Joel, hasta que la voz de Isaac lo sacó de su ensoñación—. Estás tan tenso desde hace horas... hace días. ¿Hay algo que te esté ocurriendo que te tiene así?

Derek no supo que responder inmediatamente.

— Sé que no quieres responder, porque es algo en lo que realmente no debería meterme. Pero en serio me preocupa que algo esté causando tu comportamiento tan... peculiar.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que Derek estuvo analizando las palabras de su acompañante. En más de una ocasión Derek se encontró a sí mismo pensando en Isaac como si fuera un hijo; puesto que lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él como tal desde que prácticamente lo adoptó en su loft tras la muerte de su padre. Pero en ese entonces, se visualizó más que nunca como un padre al que su hijo le estaba cuestionando comportamientos extraños con las demás personas.

No se había fijado —o al menos no lo suficiente— en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya no solamente Stiles lo odiaba, si es que tenia el tiempo suficiente como para tener dicho sentimiento por él, sino que también ahora todos en la manada notaban lo idiota que era y de las palabras hirientes malintencionadas que tenía con el adolescente al que había rechazado.

— Creo... —comentó después de unos segundos de silencio—... creo que si hay algo que me está alterando un poco.

— ¿Sólo un poco dices? —respondió con un deje ironía. Derek lo miró mal a través del retrovisor—. Lo siento... ejem... ¿qué es lo que te está alterando?

— ... Algo que hice.

Isaac se quedó un poco pensativo.

— ¿Mataste a alguien hace poco? —preguntó totalmente cauteloso. Isaac no iba a juzgarlo por nada que el dijera. 

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Derek lo miró totalmente consternado. ¿Así es como lo veían los demás? ¿Cómo un asesino?—. No he matado a nadie. 

— Sólo fue una idea... no hay de qué preocuparse... Pero dime, ¿qué hiciste?

Derek lo pensó un momento mientras miraba el camino fijamente.

La carretera era monótona en su mayoría. No habían muchas curvas ni muchos trechos que esquivar, además de que estaba poco transitada, por lo que su tarea era más mecánica y atomática; eso le dejó para pensar un poco sobre qué podía contarle exactamente a Isaac sin involucrar directamente a Stiles. 

El cielo comenzó a ponerse oscuro lentamente gracias a las nubes que se apiñaban unas a otras. La lluvia era inminente. Al igual que la charla que atravesaría con Isaac.

— Hace un tiempo tuve una conversación con persona —exclamó—. No fue realmente la gran cosa; ella habló más que yo, y dijo realmente todo lo que había decir por parte de las dos. Pero me hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Y qué te dijo la chica? 

Derek no se había referido en específico a una chica. Pero era mejor que Isaac pensara en una chica a que se imaginara a alguien en específico.

— Me preguntó si estaba dispuesta a estar con ella —Derek respondió. Bien que, esa no fue la pregunta original de Stiles, pero tampoco estaban hablando de una mujer así que...—. Y yo sólo le respondí lo evidente.

— ¿Qué sí? —Isaac estaba confundido. No sabía que era lo evidente con Derek.

— Que no, Isaac. Por Dios, ¿realmente crees que seguiría siendo tan agrío si le hubiera dicho que sí? —Derek preguntó realmente ofendido mientras miraba al frente. Los árboles que estaban alrededor de la carretera le daban un espectro aterrador al camino que tenían recorrer; parecían estar cubiertos por la desolación y el absoluto sentimiento de despego humano que le alteraba a la persona promedio. El camino era del estilo característico de Derek en ese momento—. Cuando St... Stella se me confesó, me quedé paralizado y lo único que pude pensar en que no había ninguna posibilidad en la faz de la tierra en la que yo pudiera acceder a su pedido. Y ahora...

— ¿Stella? ¿Es latina o algo así? —Isaac se quedó un poco anonadado por aquel nombre tan exótico. Derek sintió un poco de tensión al pensar en que casi se dejaba al descubierto.

— Enfócate, Isaac. La nacionalidad no tiene nada que ver con el eje central del problema —Derek gruñó y Stiles asintió aún un poco extrañado—. Ahora cada vez que la veo o escucho su nombre siento que cometí un ligero error. Pero realmente no entiendo por qué siento ello si aún sigo pensando que es una persona totalmente rechazable.

Isaac sonrió un poco. 

Realmente quería reírse de lo absurdo que era Derek.

En lo que concernía a Isaac, Derek no era una mala persona. El hombre lo salvó de un padre abusivo que lo encerraba en un congelador a modo de castigo, y le dio el gen de la licantropía a modo de obsequio; por Dios, hasta le cedió parte de su espacio en aquel loft gigante, y lo trataba como alguien normal. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Por lo que no estaba de acuerdo cuando escuchaba a los demás hablar de él como si fuera una bestia sin sentimientos, o solamente como alguien a quien podía usarse como herramienta cuando las cosas iban mal. Pero si había algo que Isaac no podía negar, era que las habilidades de Derek dejaban mucho que desear en la mayoría de los días.

No era alguien delicado, ni mucho menos suave. Tenía matices de humanidad demasiado difuminados con apatía general que se encargaba de alejar a los incautos; por lo que no muchos podían tener el privilegio de acercarse al verdadero Derek. Pero regresando a la idea general, Derek era ese tipo de persona que había pasado tanto tiempo solo que no tenía mucha noción de los comportamientos sociales correctos, y que, dicho sea de paso, tampoco quería aprenderlos.

Así que no se sorprendió de los disparates que estaba diciendo con respecto a la tal Stella. Que de verdad, era un nombre demasiado pecualiar como para dejarlo pasar.

— «¿Una persona totalmente rechazable?» —Isaac citó, haciendo unas comillas con los dedos. Derek lo vio de reojo por el retrovisor—. No creo que esta chica sea tal como la describes si tiene la capacidad de hacerte dudar y sobretodo, de hacerte comportar con tus amigos como un total patán. 

— Ese es mi estado habitual. —comentó un tanto irónico haciendo referencia a lo que los demás decían de él cuando ellos pensaban que no podía escucharlos.

— Sí... realmente —Isaac no tuvo coraje para negarlo—. Pero eso no es la cuestión. Regresando al punto; dices que esta chica es la causante de tu comportamiento... 

— Sí.

Isaac hizo una pausa. Estaba tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas.

Pero por supuesto, antes de que sucediera dicho evento; algo más tuvo que pasar.

*

*

— ¿Cuántas veces no te dije que llevaras a un buen mecánico a tu jeep? —Scott comenzó a revisar el motor del auto de Stiles junto al chico que llevaba treinta minutos lleno de grasa de auto y un enojo del tamaño de la constelación de Orión—. Espera, no le des tanta vuelta...

— Scott —Stiles levantó un poco la voz—. Por favor, te lo pido. Si vas a ayudarme, entonces cállate y sostén la maldita linterna. Sino, hazte a un lado.

Scott colocó los ojos en blanco.

Eso lo había escuchado tantas veces en tan distintos lados, que comenzaba a pensar que era una frase típica de los conductores. Sin embargo, hizo silencio y siguió apuntando al motor del jeep mientras Stiles le daba vueltas con ayuda de un paño raído y dañado a una sección del motor del cual estaba más que seguro que no debía hacer eso. 

Llevaban ya cerca de veinte minutos desde que el jeep de Stiles se accidentó, por lo que todos estaban afuera de sus autos observando como el hiperactivo adolescente trataba de solucionar su gran problema sin ayuda —porque solo aceptó a Scott hasta un rato en donde se hartó y lo mando lejos con los demás—; y sobraba decir que los chistes del comienzo se tornaron en quejas y mofas por parte del resto que ya se habían aburrido de ver a Stiles sufrir.

Sin embargo, Audrey, quien estaba algo tensa, se acercó a Stiles después de quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y amablemente lo hizo a un lado.

— La nueva está ayudando a recuperar la chatarra azul de Stiles —Erika le comentó al resto, como si ellos no tuvieran ojos para observar la escena—. ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que pase hasta que se den cuenta que lo mejor que pueden hacer es enlazar el jeep a uno de los carros y continuar con la vida?

— Les doy una hora más —apostó Jackson. A pesar de estar totalmente harto de pasar un tiempo bajo el sol, no perdía su semblante burlón al vanagloriarse de las desgracias que atosigaban a Stiles—. Puede que la chica tenga carácter, pero los dos se ven que son tontos como para ser la pareja perfecta.

Afortunadamente, nadie notó el cambio de comportamiento en Derek al escuchar el comentario de Jackson.

— Les doy otros veinte minutos —respondió Boyd, quien estaba esperando pacientemente a que Stiles comprendiera que los milagros no le ocurrían a las personas que vivían en Beacon Hills—. Porque si pasan de veinte minutos, yo mismo me encargaré de amarrar ese jeep a la parte trasera de mi carro.

La gran mayoría miró asombrado a Boyd.

Si él lanzaba una amenaza —o advertencia en este caso— no era en vano.

— Esto es absurdo, ¿realmente vamos a dejar que ellos dos sufran por la impertinencia de Stiles? —Lydia sonaba molesta. No podía creer que sus amigos fueran realmente ese tipo de personas que... No, eso era una mentira. Ellos realmente eran ese tipo de persona que les divertía la desgracia ajena.

— No se ven como si estuvieran sufriendo exactamente —Allison señaló disimuladamente a la pareja que estaba compartiendo unas cuantas risas mientras que Audrey unía unos cables y le echaba agua a una sección del motor a la cual claramente le faltaba. Todos voltearon para observar la escena con un poco de interés—. No pensé que ella realmente fuera a hacer algo.

— Stiles le está dando instrucciones —Derek comentó. Le gustaba quitarle la magia a las cosas—. Ella le preguntó que es lo que hacía usualmente cuando un auto se dañaba, y él le estaba explicando. 

Al final observaron como Stiles prendió el auto para después cochar las palmas junto a Audrey. 

— ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó? —preguntó Erika un tanto sorprendida pero decepcionada.

— Quince minutos —Jackson observó el cronómetro que había puesto para llevar el tiempo de humillación del par de tontos—. Pensé que realmente pasaría una hora.

Sin embargo, Stiles llegó a la conclusión de que no podía conducir el jeep por más tiempo. Había una alta posibilidad de que fallara otra vez durante el camino, y aún quedaban unas cuatro horas de viaje, por lo que no quería arriesgarse.

Boyd remolcó el jeep a su auto, y la pareja se fue con Allison y Scott.

Para Isaac no pasó desapercibido la reacción tensa pero aparentemente desinteresada de Derek mientras ocurría todo el evento.

*

*

*

— ¿No crees que Audrey es una chica bastante interesante? —Isaac le preguntó a Derek después de que llevaban cerca de treinta minutos de viaje.

Resulta que después de todo el espectáculo en donde Stiles había vuelto a arreglar su carro por enésima vez, todos reanudaron el camino mientras acordaban no dar más paradas a menos que fuera algo de vida o muerte. La mayoría aceptó, puesto que la carretera se veía infinita y tenían mucho trayecto que recorrer si querían llegar a su destino en el tiempo estipulado, y, visitar a la nueva manada alfa para blablabla. Derek, por su parte, regresó al camaro con un ambiente tenso a su alrededor mientras que Isaac observaba en comportamiento receloso que se manejaba el líder de la manada.

A estas alturas le parecía más que sospechoso el hecho de que extrañamente Derek se molestaba solamente con Stiles.

El pobre chico respiraba y Derek ya estaba gruñendo como si le hubieran escupido la comida.

Incluso se detuvo brevemente a analizar el comportamiento de esta mañana en la mesa del comedor, y de los días anteriores al viaje; y se dio cuenta que realmente Derek tenía un problema con Stiles. Pero era casi extraño el hecho de que el problema parecía muy unilateral, como si Stiles estuviera tranquilo a su ritmo y Derek fuera esa piedra en el camino que no dejaba que nadie más fuera feliz.

Pero era muy paranoico pensar que...

Wow. 

Isaac ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

Sólo tenía varias cosas sin probar frente a él que de una u otra forma se relacionaban, y eso no era suficiente para dar un veredicto. O siquiera para formar una idea. Por lo que simplemente se quedó hilando las ideas hasta que trató de conseguir algo más.

Fue entonces cuando hizo la pregunta.

— No veo por qué pensar que ella es alguien interesante —reflexionó—. Es bastante extraña, a decir verdad.

— ¿Extraña? Bueno, no la catalogaría como alguien común después de haberte plantado cara en el desayuno —Isaac rió por lo bajo. Derek, por otro lado, apretó las manos en el volante—; pero si creo que es alguien curioso.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esta charla, Isaac? —Derek cortó por lo simple cuando Isaac le comenzó a dar muchas vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Estás molesto con Stiles por algo concerniente a Audrey? —Derek tuvo la inmesa suerte de ser una persona entrenada en las extrañas y oscuras artes del autocontrol. Pudo simplemente haber dado un volantazo de la impresión, o haber frenado como si estuviera a punto de atropellar a alguien; incluso estuvo a punto de gritar muy agudo. Pero no, nada de nada. Solamente levantó una ceja como si la pregunta de Isaac no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo, y miró al frente sin palidecer—. ¿Ella no será la Stella de tu cuento?

— Conozco a esa chica desde hace veinticuatro horas, Isaac —contradijo. Aunque no era del todo correcto, puesto que ya la había visto antes en aquel café cuando salió con Stiles—. ¿No crees que si ella fuera de quien te hablé, te habrías dado cuenta ya?

En eso Derek tenía algo de razón.

— Pero es que no encuentro otra explicación del por qué estás tan raro con Stiles y con ella. Pareciera que Stiles mató a tu gato o algo así. ¿Cómo puedes relacionar el ser un idiota con Stiles al rechazo que le diste a aquella chica? —Isaac realmente sonaba muy confundido.

Realmente no era muy difícil de relacionar, si uno era observador. 

Pero también había que reconocer que la respuesta más fácil era de por lejos la más imprbable; ya que nadie se podría imaginar a Derek estando mortificado por haber rechazado a Stiles y haberlo encontrado con pareja un mes después del evento. Sonaba tan descabellado como el pensar que Peter era el alfa que había mordido a Scott.

Aunque...

Bueno, Derek no quería seguir pensando en eso. Y se lo dejó muy en claro a Isaac, quien dejó de hablar del tema el resto del camino.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de poco esta gente llega al lugar, y es muy probable que terminen matándose en el camino xd.
> 
> Feliz nuevo año 2021 ♥


	4. 4/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ofensas, ofensas y más ofensas.  
> Stiles necesita un mecánico.  
> Isaac es parecido a Sherlock Holmes.

— ¿Alguien ha pensado en como haremos cuando lleguemos y esa chica nos vea convertirnos en lobos?

Esa fue, una buena pregunta que nadie se había hecho.

¿Cómo iban a ir hasta la zona de la nueva manada si ella estaba ahí?

— Podemos simplemente dejarla en terreno neutro con Stiles mientras hacemos nuestras cosas, y luego regresamos —alguien había sugerido—. No se ve sospechoso; y sería un ganar ganar.

— No. —respondió tajante el líder.

No había entendido por qué esa respuesta. Pero después comentó algo al respecto con lo de ir todos unidos como manada y su palabra cobró sentido. Sólo que de la misma forma era un poco extraño su comportamiento definitivo.

Algo que Isaac había notado durante las horas de viajes que había compartido con Derek.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Stiles se aproximó hacia sus amigos. Tenía en sus manos una bebida fría que había comprado en la tienda de conveniencia a la cual todos habían usado antes—. ¿Ya probaron esta cosa? Es malditamente divino.

— No dirás lo mismo dentro de unos años cuando te esté matando la diabetes —Lydia miró con malos ojos la cantidad de azúcar que estaba bebiendo el chico. No era muy asidua a las cosas que podrían causar desequilibrios biológicos; o tampoco a cualquier cosa que acelerara la hiperactividad de Stiles—. Y estábamos hablando sobre como vamos a proceder cuando lleguemos.

— ¿Cuándo lleguemos dices? —Stiles observó a todos. Se veía genuinamente confundido—. ¿Aún no hemos llegado?

Fue un poco desconsiderado de parte de la manada haber colocado los ojos en blanco de la misma forma en como lo hicieron al escuchar lo que Stiles les estaba preguntando.

— Cuando lleguemos al claro, Stiles —Allison se ofreció en aclarar la duda del muchacho—. Audrey no sabe de nosotros, y no sabemos como proseguir.

— Fácil —respondió Stiles después de haberle dado un sorbo sumamente exagerado al vaso que ya estaba vacío—. Ustedes los lobos van y hacen sus asuntos por el lugar en donde tienen que establecer las uniones adecuadas, y Audrey y yo nos iremos a explorar un poco la ciudad mientras esperamos a que ustedes lleguen.

— ¡Justo les había sugerido eso! —habló Jackson, el dueño original de la idea.

— No —Derek recalcó. Stiles ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo—. Todos vinimos como manada. Por lo que seguiremos como manada hasta el final.

El ambiente se puso tenso.

La noche comenzaba a caer, para ser justos, por lo que no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo con las pequeñas discusiones que estaban entablando. Derek se veía muy firme, como las raíces nudosas del Nemetón; por lo que Stiles estaba reuniendo todas las respuestas filosas que pudieran cortar ese temple. Sin embargo, Audrey regresó del baño de mujeres junto a Erika, por lo que tuvieron que hacer silencio y postergar la discusión para otro momento.

Además, ya estaban cerca de las dichosas cabañas que poseía la familia de Jackson; así que reanudaron el viaje con las caderas un poco descansadas y con la moral tocada.

*

*

*

En un rápido reconteo de lo que lo que había sucedido en el viaje antes de llegar a Idaho; resulta que el jeep de Stiles fue arrastrado por el carro de Boyd, lo que dejó a la pareja en una posición un poco incómoda al tener que viajar con Allison y Scott en el mismo vehículo. Sin embargo, la incomodidad duró apenas unos minutos, ya que la chica se había deslizado por las grietas de Allison y ambas se unieron en la que parecía ser la charla mñas larga y agradable de la historia —si es que te gustaban los chismes de la farándula y el maquillaje.

Eso fue un pro para Stiles.

Por otro lado, Isaac seguía con sus ideas sobre quien podría ser la chica de la que hablaba Derek y de como se relacionaba eso con el extraño comportamiento que tenía con Stiles —porque, obviamente, no se había quedado con la versión oficial de Derek.

Los demás estaban haciendo sus apuestas en sus respectivos autos. Estaban preguntándose cuanto dudaría el romance de la chica y Stiles hasta que descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de todos; y por más cruel que pudieran sonar, la apuesta mayor pertenecía a «la nueva se va asustar y dejará a Stiles después de cinco minutos de una charla incómoda y larga».

Porque ellos no eran ingenuos, y sabían que aunque tomaran todas previsiones, algo se les iba a escapar y Audrey terminaría sabiendo cosas que no debería saber.

Y bueno, unas horas después, las luces del ocaso estaban alumbrándole a la manada mientras pisaban la tierra ajena. Una tierra en donde buscarían la alianza con un alfa desconocido. Y una tierra en donde Derek trataría de solventar todos sus problemas aunque tuviera que cortarse un miembro del cuerpo.

Apenas llegaron a las dichosas cabañas que le pertenecían a la familia, Stiles bajó con poca sutileza y llamó al número de un mecánico que había encontrado en las recomendaciones de google maps. El resto se quedó observando como el chico vociferaba totalmente impaciente contra la persona que tenía al otro lado del teléfono, y si podían ser sinceros, sintieron mucha lástima por aquella persona desdichada que tenía la desgracia de tratar con el conflictivo jeep de Stiles.

— Así que estas son las famosas cabañas. —Audrey murmuró más para sí misma que para el resto. Se veía un poco fuera de lugar.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, también es primera vez que venimos para acá —Lydia rápidamente atajó la inseguridad de Audrey y comenzó a dialogar con ella. El resto estaba desempacando sus cosas de los autos para entrar a las instalaciones—. Jackson dice que son realmente cómodas y discretas, por lo que no tendremos a nadie curioseando por aquí.

— Jackson... ¿Es el que estaba discutiendo con Stiles en la mañana? —Audrey acomodó el bolso en sus hombros mientras agarraba firmemente el bolso de Stiles en sus manos. Las chicas emprendieron el viaje hasta la zona de recibimiento de la cabaña.

— Sí, ese mismo. —Lydia sonrió un poco incómoda.

Tristemente, para ambas, la incomodidad de extendió por bastante rato.

Al estar cada quien concentrado en cargar su equipaje y asegurar sus carros, no había mucho que las chicas pudieran hacer como para mitigar esa enorme incomodad que cargaban en el aire. Audrey se sentía retraída por estar con personas a las que no conocía; a pesar de que se veían amables, no tenían esa chispa de querer entablar conversaciones fluidas con la chica nueva. Eso ella lo podía sentir incluso a kilómetros de distancia.

Y por otro lado, Lydia no sabía como lidiar —Stiles se hubiera reído de ese juego de palabras— con una persona que era fruto de interés y amor de Stiles. Ella, al igual que Derek pero en menor medida, tenía el ego un poco lastimado por el hecho de haber sido superada tan rápido como una gripe bien cuidada; por lo que no la podían culpar de querer entablar un ambiente calmado alrededor de la chica y fallar en el intento.

Aunque si alguien había notado ello, parecieron no mencionarlo por le simple hecho de que era muy irrelevante pinchar a Lydia con ello —y sobretodo, sabotear así lo que estaba tratando de entablar en chico con Audrey. Peeeero...

Peero...

Estaba Derek.

Y Derek no perdonaba.

— ¿Ya tienen todo listo? —el alfa preguntó. Estaba usando su voz de mando por el simple placer de querer doblegar a los demás para sentirse bien consigo mismo; por más que lo negara—. Tenemos que ordenar todo para emprender el viaje y regresar antes de que se haga lunes.

— Pero si apenas es sábado —Lydia protestó. Ella no quería partir inmediatamente hacia el territorio del alfa. Las 14 horas de viaje le tenían la cadera entumecida; por lo que realmente quería dormir esta vez en las suaves sábanas que sabía que la familia de Jackson compraría para sus instalaciones—. ¿No podemos esperar un poco más?

— Sabes que no podemos pasar mucho tiempo en un te... lugar ajeno sin antes presentarnos con nuestros anfitriones —Scott se corrigió rápidamente, haciendo que todos se tensaran. Ese chico realmente era un desastre—. Tenemos que ir para saludar.

— ¿Saludar a quién? —Audrey preguntó en voz alta. Ya veía a Stiles acercarse a ellos, por lo que poco a poco su confianza parecía estar regresando—. ¿Acaso las cabañas no iban por parte de Jackson?

— ¿Viste lo que causas? —Derek le gruñó a Scott. Aunque realmente eso iba dirigido a Lydia—. Tenemos que... hablar... con alguien. Y tenemos que ir todos antes de que esta persona se ofenda y no nos deje regresar de nuevo a su... casa.

— Realmente estoy muy confundida.

— No hace falta que entiendas, de todas formas —respondió desdeñoso. Todos miraron confundidos a Derek gracias a su creciente apatía hacia Audrey. Isaac estaba más que interesado en obtener respuestas—. Y no te dejes influir por los comentarios de Lydia. Ya Stiles lo hizo una vez y no terminó bien. Ahora, cada quien elija asilo.

Y eso fue el clavo que sepultó el ataúd de Derek.

Audrey se quedó fría. Estaba en un lugar sumamente hostil. Y Lydia, pobre Lydia, no podía esconder su rostro ruborizado de la mirada de la chica pelinegra.

Stiles llegó por fin, un poco agitado, con la mirada brillante de satisfacción al haber negociado adecuadamente con el odioso mecánico. Sin embargo, su brillo se vio apagado cuando palpó la tensión de los pocos que habían quedado en la entrada de las cabañas.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Stiles le preguntó a Boyd y Erika.

— De absolutamente todo —respondió la rubia con una risita irónica—. Te recomiendo que hables con tu amorcito antes de que Derek siga hundiéndote.

— ¿Qué Derek qué? —Stiles borró su sonrisa nerviosa.

— Tú sólo hazme caso. Ahora ve.

Stiles trotó confundido hacia donde se dirigía el grupo —un poco más disperso de lo que recordaba—, y percibió inmediatamente a Audrey alejada como si fuera un cachorro apaleado.

A la cabeza del grupo iba Derek hablando con Isaac, y por lo que intuía, el chico rubio estaba regañando severamente al alfa.

Stiles no sabía en que problema estaba comenzando a meterse.

Y Derek no tenía ni idea de lo cínico que podía llegar a ser.

*

*

— Wow, ¿pudiste con todo esto tú sola? —Stiles preguntó un poco alegre. Estaba tratando de romper el hielo. Audrey se veía pálida y ausente—. Deberías enseñarme tu rutina de brazos; creo que me vendría bien un poco de fuerza.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Stiles? —el tono molesto de Audrey descolocó a Stiles inmediatamente. Comprendió que ella no estaba de humor para chistecitos.

— No, nada... Sólo era una broma. —Stiles mencionó tratando de evocar un tratado de paz.

— Deberías mejorarla entonces —respondió—. Podrías contarle a Lydia el chiste primero, a ver si así lo pules antes de venir conmigo a hablar.

— ¿Lydia? ¿Por qué habría yo de contarle chistes a Lydia? —Stiles preguntó genuinamente confundido. Hasta donde supo, Lydia solo se reía de la desgracia de los demás (o de la suya solamente en variadas ocasiones).

— Porque parece que ella estaría encantada de escucharlas.

Stiles se detuvo brevemente y trató de evaluar el panorama.

Audrey estaba molesta. Aunque furiosa era un sinónimo más aceptable. Él no le había hecho nada; no había hablado nunca de Lydia (ni de ninguna otra persona que no fuera en ámbitos de amigos), y ni mucho menos hizo insinuaciones que pudieran malinterpretarse en cualquier contexto. Solamente había pasado el viaje quejándose de Derek por lo increíblemente cretino que era, y en ocasiones de Jackson.

Y no le había comentado a Audrey tampoco de lo que había sucedido entre ellos (que dicho de esa forma se podía dar a entender que hubo algo, lo cual realmente no es cierto). Así que Stiles estaba en punto muerto.

— ¿Es grosero de mi parte preguntarte por qué me sacas esto a colación sin ningún tipo de contexto pre establecido o referencias semi bibliográficas que pudiera usar para guiarme en este momento turbio de la noche? —Stiles entonó, genuinamente consternado, por lo que no se dio cuenta que su verborrea le había dado un poco de gracia a Audrey—. Siento que hay algo que tu sabes pero que yo no sé; por lo que no es ético que me enfrentes sin darme las posibilidades de defenderme.

— ...

Audrey simplemente lo miró.

Parecía que estaba impasible.

Sin embargo, una leve risa se escapó de sus labios.

— Eres realmente extraño, Stiles —confesó—. ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?

— En lo que va de hora, no —respondió. Audrey sonrió muy a su pesar—. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme que sucede?

— Es que... cuando tu fuiste a hablar por teléfono, sacamos las cosas de los carros y caminamos hacia acá. Y estaba tratando de hablar con Lydia; pero luego llegó Derek y dijo cosas que realmente me confundieron y después me dijo que no me juntara con ella porque podría pasarme lo mismo que a ti y pues... —Audrey estaba jugando con sus manos. Algo que Stiles notó, y que le dejó un poco afectado, era el hecho de que sus dedos estaban rojos y sangrantes. Desde que la vio la primera vez, ella le confesó que tenía una mala fijación con liberar estrés a través de las manos; y si no podía tocar o apretar algo, tendía a hacerlo con sus propios dedos.

Stiles se dio cuenta también, después de un largo rato, que sus dedos estaban muy bien (con un lindo esmalte rosa pálido) hasta hacía unos minutos. La pintura se había caído, y la piel alrededor de las uñas comenzaba a enrojecerse y a sangrar por los pedazos que ella misma se arrancó.

Tenía, de forma irónica, la misma manía que él cuando tenía quince años.

Stiles se sintió mal por ello. Aunque no era algo que había causado él, se sentía muy mal. Así que se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas con cuidado. Alejó sus dedos y besó sus nudillos. Audrey soltó un suspiro bochornoso por haber sido descubierta en su mutilación autoinfligida.

— No sé realmente por qué Derek dijo eso —confesó Stiles. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pasaba las manos frías de la chica por su rostro lleno de un sinfín de lunares—. Pero no te mentiré al decirte que lo que él dijo es mentira... Lo que sucede, es que hubo un tiempo en donde tuve un enamoramiento unilateral con Lydia; el cual duró poco tiempo, para ser sincero. Y ahora él está molesto conmigo (aunque realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué), está haciendo cualquier cosa para sacarme de mis casillas.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? —Audrey acarició el rostro suave y pálido de Stiles sin proponérselo.

— Que me gustas. Y una de las formas de hacerme molestar, es hacerte sentir triste, porque él sabe que eso me afectará más de lo que puede afectarme que se meta conmigo.

Audrey se ruborizó como una tierna colegiala.

Stiles abrió los ojos nuevamente y observó a la chica que comenzaba a recobrar el color que había perdido.

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía con las mejillas sonrosadas.

No pudo evitar acercarse lo suficiente a ella y darle un casto beso.

Su primer beso.

*

*

*

Derek entró molesto a su habitación correspondiente con el sermón de Isaac de fondo.

— ¡No me des la espalda, Derek! —Isaac no sabía de donde había sacado ese lote de confianza para hablarle así al líder de la manada. Pero estaba muy molesto como para indagar en el asunto—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a esa pobre chica?!

— No es tu problema, Isaac —Derek levantó un poco la voz mientras colocaba su maleta sobre la cama—. No recuerdo verte intervenir cuando tuvimos el altercado. Así que no entiendo de donde nace tu repentino interés en la seguridad de ella.

— No había necesidad porque no habías traspasado la línea de la imbecilidad. —Derek refulgió los ojos en su característico carmesí alfa. Isaac no se dejó amedrentar con mucho esfuerzo.

— Cuida tus palabras.

— ¿Es ella la famosa Stella? —Isaac lanzó el comentario como última esperanza—. ¿Por eso la tratas como si fuera un traste?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que ella no es Stella, Isaac! —Derek miró realmente ofendido al joven rubio que no sabía que pensar de toda la situación—. ¿Me crees capaz de caer tan bajo como para invitar a la persona que rechacé a pasar tiempo de caridad conmigo y mis amigos?

Ok, eso fue una puñalada autoinfligida.

Isaac no necesitaba saberlo.

— Si eres capaz de atacar a una joven inocente, entonces eres capaz de todo —Isaac lo miró realmente molesto—. Dime la verdad, ¿por qué estás tan borde? Todos estamos comenzando a preguntarnos cual es tu historia con ella como para que estés tratándola así. E incluso a Stiles. ¿Por qué de repente estás tan enfocado en ellos?

Derek trató de contar hasta diez.

Necesitaba calmarse.

Tristemente llegó al tres antes de rendirse.

— ¡Es Stiles, vale! ¡¿Ahora ya estás feliz?! —el rugido de Derek hubiera podido haber hecho temblar las paredes si estas no estuvieran hechas con una pesada piedra tallada y ornamentada. Sin embargo, la confesión retumbó en los rincones más profundos del cerebro de Isaac.

— Espera... ¿Todo el cuento de esa tal Stella es...?

— Por Dios, Isaac. Piénsalo un poco. ¿En serio no pensaste que Stella era un nombre muy específico y extraño?

— En mi defensa, América es muy grande y diversa como para encasillar a todas las mujeres en Mary —Derek colocó los ojos en blanco—. Entonces...

— ¿Entonces qué?

— Si lo que me dijiste es cierto; ¿entonces estás replanteándote el hecho de haber rechazado a Stiles...? —Isaac se rascó el cabello. Era un gesto que hacía bastante cuando estaba confundido y ansiaba encontrar una respuesta—. Digo, no me sorprende que Stiles se haya terminado confesando a ti. Todos podíamos intuir que él estaba detrás de ti de una u otra forma; pero como nunca dijo nada ni tampoco hizo algo muy evidente, dejamos el tema zanjado... Pero... wow, es muy increíble que...

Derek suspiró realmente agotado.

Todos se habían percatado que Stiles sentía algo por Derek menos el mismo Derek. 

Que ridículo.

— ¿Pero qué?

— Pero, no pensé que tú estuvieras realmente interesado en él —Isaac confesó. Era un poco extraña la reacción que había tenido Derek; pero no sonaba como algo genuino—. Suenas más bien ofendido. Casi como si estuvieras haciendo una rabieta porque te quitaron algo.

En esencia eso era lo que Derek estaba haciendo.

Sólo que no quería reconocerlo.

— ¿Rabieta? No, no estoy haciendo ninguna rabieta. 

— Eso es algo que diría alguien que esté haciendo una rabieta... pero no me mires así. Piénsalo un poco, por favor. ¿Pasas todo este tiempo sin darle segundas miradas a Stiles, y de repente cuando está saliendo con alguien más, te ofendes completamente y comienzas a darle vuelta a la decisión que tomaste hace...?

— Un mes. —completó Derek entre dientes.

— Oh —respondió Isaac completamente impresionado. Parecía que había descubierto algo después de un tiempo investigándolo—. Así que fue hace un mes... eso lo explica todo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

Isaac negó con la cabeza.

— No importa —respondió en cambio—. Regresando al tema que nos concierne; estás molesto solamente porque Stiles ya te superó.

Derek no respondió nada. 

Frunció los labios mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba la ropa que necesitaba para darse un baño y cambiarse. El tema se dio por cerrado cuando el alfa dejó de responder, por lo que Isaac no agregó nada más y regresó a su posición retraída y cómoda con la que solamente le quedaba observar a su alrededor de en busca de respuestas a las preguntas que constantemente se formulaba.

En este caso, la única pregunta que se hacía era sobre que tan lejos llegarían los límites morales de Derek para encontrar aquello que buscaba por medio de sus odiosas acciones.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hubiera sabido que Elton Jhon era tan relajante para escribir, lo habría escuchado a partir de los doce años.


	5. 5/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles siente que algo sucederá en la noche.  
> Derek quiere hacer todo lo posible para salvar a su manada.  
> Se cumple la primera ley de Murphy.

Stiles había conocido reuniones incómodas a lo largo de su vida.

Era muy común para él estar en esas reuniones. La mayoría de las veces él era la causa de que las reuniones se tornaran raras; por lo que no estaba del todo ofendido ya con unos cuantos años de experiencia. Pero se podría decir que en ese momento, él se sentía muy fuera de lugar con todo el silencio tenso que tenía la manada mientras estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata improvisada que Jackson había autorizado para hacer —porque, por más cretino que fuera, debían reconocer que ese lugar era de él, por lo que necesitaban su permiso por encima de Derek para actuar en su propiedad.

Se supone que la noche ya había caído, dejando una luna menguante en el cielo mientras estaba rodeada de muchas estrellas dispersas que ayudaban a alumbrar el oscuro firmamento. Todos, por simple comunión colectiva, estaban calmados mientras apreciaban la suave brisa nocturna que comenzaba poco a poco de bajar de temperatura; e incluso para ellos, que eran lobos, se les hacía difícil estar sin abrigos. Era un poco extraño ello, para ser sinceros. Stiles sabía que en pleno comienzo del verano, las temperaturas aumentaban estrepitadamente; e incluso en la noche, el calor a veces se podía hacer notar hasta que entraba la madrugada. Pero no le sorprendería tampoco que el clima estuviera mágicamente influenciado también en ese lado del país.

Tal vez por culpa del frío que poco a poco se expandía estaban alrededor de la fogata antes de partir a la aventura.

Tal vez por eso no hablaban.

O tal vez no.

— ¿Por que de repente todos estan tan callados? —Stiles preguntó en voz alta. Algunos lobos salieron de sus ensoñaciones. Como Erika, quien tenía un largo rato mirando la fogata como si estuviera buscando patrones en el fuego.

— No siempre tenemos que estar haciendo escándalos, Stiles. —Jackson respondió un poco irónico. Lydia, quien estaba a su lado, se sentía incapaz de levantar la mirada hacia donde estaban sentados Audrey y Stiles.

Stiles no se tomó a mal el comentario; más que todo porque desde lejos se daba cuenta que era un boomerang para desviar la atención de la conversación.

Aunque, después de las palabras de Jackson, nadie habló.

El silencio reinó unos minutos más hasta que finalmente fue insoportable.

— Nos vamos. —Derek se levantó esta vez, y como si fuera una coreografía, el resto se colocó de pie.

Audrey no lo había notado, pero todos excepto ella y Stiles, estaban vestidos para ir a una excursión noctura.

Al final, después de un leve debate mental que Derek había tenido consigo mismo en la privacidad de la ducha, llegó a la conclusión que era mejor dejar a la chica con Stiles en la cabaña. Ella era una humana más, que no tenía la destreza de los cazadores, ni el grito de una banshee, o mucho menos la agilidad para manejar los elementos sobrenaturales; así que sería un lastre que no podía defender en caso de que algo saliera mal. Y pues, sería también una buena forma de indagar la opinión personal del grupo sobre ella.

La idea le estaba obsesionando.

— ¿Regresarán más tarde? —Stiles preguntó tras darse cuenta del permiso tácito que había dado Derek como líder de manada para que se quedara en la cabaña con Audrey.

— Si todo sale bien, sí —respondió por primera vez sin sonar amenzador—. Después de esto, pondremos marcha a Beacon Hills.

— Querrás decir que, después de esto, podremos explorar un poco este pueblo... —Erika contradijo. Ella, al igual que los demás, no se sentía precisamente feliz de emprender el viaje ridículo y largo a un sitio que quedaba a catorce horas en auto para simplemente ir a saludar a un alfa desconocido sin ningún tipo de experiencia extra—. ¿No creerás que solamente vinimos a hablar, verdad?

Derek colocó los ojos en blanco.

— Les recuerdo, que todos ustedes tienen clases el lunes. —Derek habló como el adulto aburrido del grupo.

Pero claro, no era como si ellos se fueran a quedar por el resto de sus días en aquel lugar desolado.

Para eso ya tenían su propio pueblo embrujado y lleno de mala suerte.

La manada, después de haber intercambiado un par de ideas entre ellos mismos, emprendieron el viaje que Derek les estaba indicando con la poderosísima guía de sus instintos alfa.

Stiles se quedó un rato mirando el lugar por donde todos se habían marchado.

Él realmente quería ir a conocer al alfa. Más que todo porque le interesaba bastante la idea de mantener asociaciones con nuevas personas con la finalidad de tener un frente unido ante las dificultades. Pero, aunque no quiera reconocerlo a voz alta, Stiles se consideraba así mismo a alguien racional y totalmente congruente (la mayoría del tiempo) con las acciones que realizaba, por lo que, sin mucho ánimo de lamentarse, acercó a Audrey hacia sí mismo y la abrazó.

— ¿Qué tan tonto suena proponerte un paseo por los alrededores bajo la luz de la luna? —preguntó el chico en voz baja. El crepitar el fuego ayudaba a mantener la atmósfera cálida, y no quería sus palabras arruinaran el arduo trabajo.

— No lo suficiente como para rechazarlo. —sonrió la chica.

Stiles tomó su respuesta como una aceptación y se levantó para dar un breve pase. Sería uno realmente especial.

Pero tristemente, no por las razones que él esperaba.

*

*

La manada estaba caminando.

El frío silencio de la noche junto a la expectativa de los miembros causaba una atmósfera tensa. No muchos se animaban a entablar un conversación casual para mantener el buen ánimo, mucho menos cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a pronunciarse.

No era como si ellos le tuvieran miedo a la penunbra. Pero si había algo que acotar, sería el hecho de que muchos puntos amarillos se veían en medio del basto follaje; y eran muy simétricos como para ser las luciérnagas que alumbraban la noche.

No hacía falta que lo dijeran. La otra manada estaba rodeando sus pasos.

Derek se sentía realmente tenso. Como líder de la manada, tenía el supremo deber de velar y proteger a todos los que conformaban su círculo familiar (que, aunque le costara reconocerlo en voz alta, eran las personas que integraban la manada); y esa situación en donde estaban caminando a ciegas era por menos que favorecedora.

Eso sin tomar en cuenta que no estaban todos juntos.

Pero Stiles estaba a salvo.

Tenía qué...

— Alto —Derek se detuvo ante las palabras de alguien más. Maldijo mentalmente por doblegarse; pero la voz era potente y ensordecedora—. Un paso más y terminarán brillando como las estrellas.

... ¿qué?

— Su sangre refulgirá bajo el cielo nocturno —se explicó el interlocutor. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo ridícula sonaba su amenaza inicial—. ¿Qué están haciendo en el territorio sagrado de los antiguos lobos?

Derek se preguntó lo mismo.

Ese nombre lo conocía bastante bien. Su mamá, el alfa Talía, fue la anfitriona de muchas reuniones entre manadas regionales y nacionales, por lo que conocía a un sinfín de lobos. Pero siempre había una manada que no asistía a las reuniones de tratado de paz; una que parecía regirse por distintas reglas, y que tenía una fama de ser bastante... peculiares.

Derek maldijo mentalmente.

De todos los sitios en donde podría encontrarse a distintas manadas más civilizadas, tuvieron que ir a parar al único lugar en donde creían que los lobos tenían que vivir alejados de la humanidad.

Derek quería que alguien lo matara a pedradas.

— Venimos en busca del alfa... —Derek trastabilló un breve momento. El nombre del alfa era muy ridículo—... Red Eye.

— ¿Qué hace una manada vulgar y pueril llena de niños en busca del amo absoluto de los lobos? —la voz ronca interrogó. Se escuchaba filoso. Derek se negó a colocar los ojos en blanco.

Ni siquiera Deucalión fue tan insufrible cuando se presentó a sí mismo como el Alfa de Alfas.

— Venimos a dialogar para establecer tratados de paz mutuos entre territorios —Derek siguió hablando. Agradecía enormemente que todos estaban callados, por lo que era más fácil poner en orden sus ideas—. Soy el alfa Hale, heredero de la manada Hale del condado de California.

— No lo creo, muchacho —unas risas burlonas comenzaron a escucharse del mismo lugar en donde se podían ver los ojos brillantes de los demás lobos—. El alfa Hale de la manada Hale es una señora actualmente con tres hijos pequeños. No eres más que un usurpador.

De repente, las risas se convirtieron en gruñidos.

— ¿Ellos no están enterados del incendio? —Erika preguntó en voz baja. No era una interrogante hacia alguien en específico.

— Y ni mucho menos el alfa Hale dejaría que sus betas hablaran sin permiso —contestó groseramente—. O trataría con humanos y criaturas desagradables.

Tanto Lydia como Allison apretaron los dientes. No era muy común ser aceptadas en las reuniones sobrenaturales con otros lobos; pero ninguno de ellos fueron tan abiertamente desdeñosos hacia su presencia.

Derek estaba totalmente tenso.

— Hace ocho años hubo un incendió que arrasó con la familia Hale —Derek habló—. En él incendió murió Talia Hale, mi madre, junto al resto de la manada Hale. Solo mi hermana Laura y yo logramos sobrevivir. Laura fue el alfa por un tiempo, hasta que fue asesinada por Peter Hale tras haber enloquecido en el hospital por las quemaduras del incendio. Ahora yo, Derek Hale, único sobreviviente de la familia Hale, llevo el manto del alfa.

Las risas cesaron.

El silencio gobernó nuevamente.

— ¿Qué realmente hacen aquí? —la voz comenzó a bajar su amenaza. Los ojos dorados comenzaron a apartarse—. Las relaciones entre la manada Hale y nuestra manada no han sido las mejores desde hace medio siglo. ¿Por qué venir justamente en este momento?

Derek dudó.

Ella solo querían vacacionar. Derek solo quería recuperar a Stiles. Y ahora no tenía ni una ni otra.

— Porque la manada Hale quiere enmendar sus errores. —Explicó Derek.

Por un momento, el sonido de la naturaleza y la luz de la luna fue el único acompañante de la manada Hale. El tiempo parecía no fluir. Pero el miedo comenzó a crecer lentamente.

¿En qué, en nombre de Dios, estaban pensando cuando aceptaron ir hasta ese lugar totalmente tenebroso con gente que aún no conocía los beneficios del supermercado y la comida cocida? Era como internarse en la selva del Amazonas solamente porque podían hacerlo sin ningún otro tipo de pensamiento al respecto.

Derek comprendió que no debía hacerle caso a Stiles, aún si esto significaba hacerlo enfurecer.

Tras el pequeño lapso misterioso de silencio absoluto, los lobos de alrededor salienron del basto follaje. Y cuando se referían a la palabra lobo, era en el sentido literal de la palabra. Al menos siete lobos de pelajes castaños salieron con la amenaza escrita en sus ojos dorados. Rodearon a todos los miembros de la manada Hale. Derek, quien estaba a la cabecera, quedó sin algún resguardo.

— ¿Así que estoy escuchando bien? —preguntó burlonamente—. ¿El nuevo alfa de la gran manada Hale está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer? Esto es tan... inesperado...

De los árboles frente a Derek surgió una enorme figura imponente. Era un hombre alto, ancho y con la piel tostada; tenía en su largo cabello negro un cintillo adornado con plumas oscuras que se intercalaban con plumas rojas. Derek sabía que había visto ese tipo de tocado antes, como en las caricaturas de las representaciones estereotipadas de los nativos americanos —la cual, si le preguntaban, le resultaba un poco ofensivo. El hombre lo miró con sus grandes y penetrantes ojos rojos, mientras que dejaba emitir un gruñido profundo que nacía desde el interior de su diafragma. Parecía el alfa definitivo.

Y mucho más cuando estaba cubierto solamente con un pantalón hecho de pieles de animales.

Era aterrador.

E hilarante.

Algo así como un capítulo de The Office en donde Steve Carrel estuviera haciendo demasiado bien a su personaje.

— Entonces, supongo que no tendrán ningún problema en acompañarnos durante un rato, ¿verdad? —el alfa preguntó, más con alegorías retóricas que con una genuina intención de ser amable.

En ese momento Derek no lo sabía, pero haber aceptado esa amable invitación fue el clavo que terminó de cerrar el enorme ataúd.

*  
*

Stiles, por su lado, estaba muy ocupado caminando con Audrey en los caminos más cercanos de las cabañas para no perderse. Él presentía que esa noche pasaría algo, pero estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de que ese algo era bueno, que no logró interpretar correctamente las señales.

Los bosques siempre le daban paz al muchacho de ideas aceleradas. Era su medio de mantener el equilibrio sin optar por agentes químicos que lo mantuvieran dopado gran parte del día; y aunque fuera una disciplina que en casi todos los casos no diera los resultados adecuados, Stiles tenía el tiempo suficiente practicándolo como para haber encontrado el patrón que lo hacia regular sus emociones.

Y ahora que tenía la dicha de compartir ese lado pacifico de él con una persona que lo valoraba, sentía que sus niveles de endorfinas y seretoninas estaban en un grado lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerlo relajado.

O así hasta que escuchó ese grito que le erizó el cuerpo.

Ese grito que había escuchado en ocasiones totalmente desafortunadas.

— ¡Madre de Dios! —Audrey prácticamente saltó totalmente aterrada al escuchar el grito desgarrador a la lejanía. Stiles la tomó de la mano con fuerza, y sin decir mucho, la acercó hasta abrazarla completamente—. ¡¿Escuchaste eso también?!

— Tenemos que regresar —respondió Stiles en su lugar, tratando de tomar el camino de vuelta a la cabaña para evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes futuros—. Es casi una ley retomar el camino recorrido cuando hay gritos sospechosos en un lugar espeluznante.

Audrey no se veía en ánimos de ejercer una aventura de descubrimiento del grito, por lo que, haciéndole caso a Stiles, dio media vuelta con claras intenciones de mantener su vida intacta.

— Stiles... —pero su voz se hizo pequeña y aguda. Muy aguda. Y Stiles volteó en dirección a la chica—. Stiles, tenemos un problema.

Y decir que era un solo problema parecía ser casi un eufemismo.

Porque si los problemas se contaran con la cantidad de amenazas en el ambiente, entonces habrían dos grandes problemas peludos y con un cuadro severo de rabia.

Habían dos enormes lobos acechándolos de frente, con los hocicos escurriendo saliva espumosa y con los ojos dorados. Audrey, por su fobia antes mencionada hacia aquellos animales, retrocedió poco a poco con la intención de correr lo más lejos posible para poder escalar un árbol; Stiles se dio cuenta que ella no se había percatado de que no era normal que los animales tuvieran ojos brillantes, y aunque sonora realmente incongruente, se alegró por un momento. Eso, en su mundo irreverente, significaba un problema menos que conformaba la cordillera de problemas que tenía.

— No te muevas Audrey. —Stiles susurró. Los lobos seguían mirándolos fijamente con ganas de destrozarlos como a un juguete barato de Wallmart. No obstante, aullaron a la luna como todo cliché peligroso.

Él sabía muy bien que ellos no eran lobos convencionales. Eso era, en su completo panorama, una absoluta desgracia. Apenas si había un margen de interpretación para formular un plan de escape decente. Y Dios sabía cuan decente podría ser los planes de Stiles cuando tenía tres minutos para pensar que hacer con su vida antes de perderla.

Stiles tomó la mano de Audrey lentamente, apretándola en su puño mientras trataba de ocultar el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Los lobos comenzaban a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos mostrando los dientes afilados llenos de espuma. No hacía falta ser un gran veterinario como para entender que una mordida de ellos era equivalente a perder una pierna —o el miembro mordido—, así que con total cautela, Stiles trató de no hacer movimientos bruscos y cedió parte de su lenguaje corporal para indicarle a los lobos que ellos no representaban una amenaza.

Porque de repente lo recordó. En uno de los entrenamientos a los que había asistido con la manada, Derek explicó que en los casos más desesperados de supervivencia individual, lo mejor era ceder hasta encontrar un espacio para escapar; porque por más que le costara reconocerlo, la fuerza bruta no funcionaba cuando una manada repasaba a un individuo. Esa práctica en particular fue un poco incómoda. Derek no quería enseñarles a sus betas como doblegarse ante otros desconocidos, pero el deber de un alfa es proteger y preparar a los miembros para cualquier situación que se pueda presentar. Y si el momento dictaba huir, entonces era mejor que aprendieran a hacerlo de la mejor forma posible.

— Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga, sin preguntar. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó en un susurro tenue y peligrosamente calmado.

— Sí.

— Ok. Cuando yo te diga, vas a retroceder lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual con los lobos, y luego correrás hasta el árbol más cercano y lo vas a escalar como si tu vida dependiera de ello hasta el lugar más alto.

— Pero yo...

— No es momento de dudar —regañó.

Stiles no quería que Audrey se quedara atorada en un árbol por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, pero la alternativa no era la mejor.

Se supone que él, como el humano sin habilidades mágicas de la manada —las habilidades de Allison también contaban como mágicas para el estándar de Stiles— tenía que estar preparado para todo momento para situaciones como esas. Tener siempre a la mano algo que le sirviera como arma, o al menos un elemento sobrenatural con el cual protegerse en caso de un ataque inhumano. La ceniza de montaña sería bastante útil para estos momentos, pero estaba guardada en el equipaje de Scott —porque de otro modo, Audrey podría preguntar que era eso y la cosa se pondría incómoda—, y desde que Derek les prohibió a los humanos de la manada llevar encima cualquier tipo de acónito y muérdago por un evento singular relacionado con ese par de elementos, Stiles dejó de guardar los pequeños saquitos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Así que, podría decirse que en ese momento Stiles estaba armado con una navaja suiza, su ropa y su ingenio.

Pero su ingenio no estaba en todos sus cabales al tener que pensar en la supervivencia de alguien más aparte de él mismo.

— Hazlo.

Pero entonces Audrey soltó su mano y retrocedió lentamente como él le había pedido. Los lobos gruñeron desde el estómago, formando un sonido peligroso y espeluznante que hizo que las señales químicas de terror se hicieran espesas en el ambiente. Los lobos comenzaron a avanzar más y más rápido hacia los adolescentes conforme éstos comenzaban a alejarse.

Stiles ya no pudo sentir a Audrey en su espalda.

Se podría haber puesto feliz por saber que estaba cerca de un árbol.

Pero entonces escuchó los ladridos y las pisadas de Audrey. Supo que estaba corriendo en busca de un árbol cercano —lo cual no podría ser absurdo teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un maldito bosque lleno de árboles—, y su cerebro entró en pánico al imaginar el sinfín de escenarios en donde todo lo malo que podría ocurrir, ocurría.

Aunque, obviamente, nunca se imaginó ser atrapado directamente por los dos lobos cuando Audrey pudo escalar el árbol.

Fue como sentir la embestida de una ola furiosa en la orilla de la playa. Inesperado, vergonzoso y, sobre todo, aterrador.

— ¡Stiles! —se escuchó a los lejos la voz horrorizada de Audrey.

Él quería gritar, decirle que no se preocupara, pero la sangre se estaba acumulando en su boca y muy pronto la vista comenzó a nublársele.

Cerró los ojos con el fugaz pensamiento de que él estaría bien siempre y cuando Audrey no bajara del árbol.

*

*

— Sería muy descortés de mi parte mentirles —la voz del alfa se escuchó después de un tiempo de silencio—. Mi territorio es muy basto, como pueden darse cuenta, por lo que mi deber es velar por la seguridad de mi manada y el resto de criaturas y manadas del condado que viven en comunión conmigo. Gracias a eso, se puede decir, tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados. Y escuché el momento exacto en el que colocaron un pie en mis tierras.

La manada tenía un largo rato caminando detrás del alfa semidesnudo.

Parecía ser que el tiempo se había detenido en algún momento de la noche, y que un bucle despreciable los había engullido como tiernos corderos asados en el punto. Erika estaba realmente incómoda mientras caminaba con Boyd a su lado; ellos no eran ese tipo de pareja cursi que se tomaba de las manos y caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, pero después de estar rodeados de lobos rabiosos por tanto tiempo, fue inevitable acercarse en busca de apoyo y confort. Lo mismo les sucedió a las demás parejas del grupo, las cuales comenzaban a impacientarse.

Estaban hablando en voz baja entre ellos mismos, más que todo para distraerse del aplastante silencio que se formaba en el ambiente, hasta que el alfa los mandó a callar con un sutil gruñido autoritario. Ni siquiera Derek pudo hacer caso omiso de la amenaza implícita que había dejado el alfa mayor, y eso le estaba presionando los nervios equivocados en el cuerpo, dejándolo en un estado constante de alerta y resentimiento que comenzaba a burbujearle en el pecho.

No fue hasta que habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una especie de claro junto a una pequeña laguna que el alfa finalmente habló.

Eso, lógicamente, atrajo la atención de todos.

— Me parece raro encontrarlos solamente a ustedes y no al otro par de humanos que venían también en sus caravanas —el tono sospechosamente curioso del alfa erizó la piel de más de uno—. Lo que me deja con una duda poco razonable en mi interior. ¿En dónde están?

Derek quería responderle con un cordial «no es asunto tuyo, imbécil» pero sabía que la paz y el bienestar físico de sus betas era más importante que sus ganas insaciables de ser un estúpido.

En cambio, hizo lo más lógico que pudo pensar.

— Ellos no pertenecen a la manada —la voz firme de Derek no dejó espacios a la duda ni repercusión de nadie—. Se fueron justo antes de emprender el viaje en busca de... usted.

— ¿Ah, ¿sí? —El alfa preguntó. Sonaba impresionado—. Eso me parece una completa lástima. El abandono de un beta de una manada es algo que no todo alfa puede gustarle, o aceptar; pero veo que estás realmente tranquilo. Supongo que todo acabó en buenos términos.

— En efecto.

— Eso me alegra.

Derek se sentía realmente tenso, como la cuerda de un violín.

Podía sentir en su nuca las miradas inauditas del resto de la manada.

Sin embargo, él no los culpaba en lo absoluto.

Ellos, obviamente, no tenían forma alguna de entender que las palabras cortantes de Derek eran simplemente para que el alfa pomposo no se le ocurriera poner sus ojos en Stiles y Audrey. Tenían la intención de alejar la atención momentánea de ellos, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que Stiles y Audrey estén dentro de la cabaña —algo que Derek no podría saber porque estaba muy lejos como para escuchar— en donde estarían a salvo al estar rodeados de los elementos sobrenaturales que servían como amuleto de protección.

Y bueno... ya hemos visto que los planes de Derek realmente no están saliendo bien.

— Entonces, alfa Hale... Supongo que no tendrá ningún problema en que nosotros hagamos una cacería con los traidores a su manada, ¿verdad? —los lobos alrededor de ellos comenzaron a aullar. Era tan malditamente espeluznante, que Derek no sabía si asustarse por haber puesto en peligro a Stiles o por haberse puesto en peligro el mismo con la manada.

— ¡¿A qué se refiere con hacer una cacería?! —la voz aterrorizada y molesta de Scott se escuchó después de tanto tiempo. Derek no tenía palabras.

— Oh, muchacho mediocre. Me refiero a lo obvio... A cazar a los humanos.

La forma condescendiente en como el alfa miró a Scott pudo haber sido humillante en otro momento. Ahora no tenía ningún efecto en Scott.

— ¡Eso está prohibido! —Allison aprovechó la valentía de su novio para hablar—. El código de los cazadores dice que ningún lobo puede lastimar a ningún humano intencionalmente. Eso es una violación a los acuerdos.

— Y lo sería si hubiéramos hecho un trato con los cazadores —replicó—. Pero ninguno de ellos ha sobrevivido lo suficiente como para que tengan una audiencia personal conmigo tal como ustedes la tienen en estos momentos. Así que...

Allison palideció totalmente al escuchar esas palabras tan cínicas. Era como escuchar a su tía Kate, pero con la voz mil veces más gruesa y varonil.

Entonces su memoria hizo clic.

Durante los entrenamientos con su padre, las lecciones teóricas le habían explicado sobre la historia de los cazadores a lo largo del mundo. Ella en ese momento estaba muy interesada de su historia como guardianes de los humanos, y tenía una extraña fijación con Europa del este cuando su padre cambió bruscamente el destino de los estudios hacia los pueblos nativos de América, en donde aún existían manadas de lobos antiquísimas que conservaban las tradiciones paganas que habían sido la razón por la cual los cazadores se habían fundado. Entre esas manadas, su padre le habló que había una en particular que quedaba en uno de los condados del oeste del país que tenía un largo linaje de lobos que se encargaban de perseguir a los humanos como en los tiempos de la edad media.

En ese momento, Allison se sintió asqueada de escuchar semejante aberración.

Nunca se imaginó que existiera alguien lo suficientemente enfermo como para perseguir a personas inocentes y causarles una muerte agónica por el puro placer de hacerlo.

Después llegó Kate con todo su asunto pirómano y comprendió que las personas son malas independientemente de su naturaleza sobrenatural.

Pero ahora, por fin había caído en cuenta que de todos los lugares a donde pudo haber ido con los chicos a explorar, tenía que haber terminado ahí.

Era como estar con una Kate 2.0

Pero ella no iba a permitir que esa tragedia se volviera a repetir.

— Oh... no... no, no... no —Lydia comenzó a murmurar llamando la atención. Jackson, quien estaba a su lado, se separó levemente para mirar a los ojos—. ¡No!

Casi por instinto, Jackson se llevó las manos a los oídos y se agachó rápidamente unos segundos antes de que Lydia gritara estruendosamente con el grito de la banshee. La manada completa tapó sus oídos siguiendo el ejemplo de Jackson, y agachándose sin pena ni gloria.

Si la noche parecía un funeral, ahora Lydia había confirmado que muy pronto terminaría convirtiéndose en uno.

Los lobos transformados gimieron con dolor al escuchar como los gritos de la banshee perforaban sus tímpanos hasta hacerlos explotar. Fue casi un placer culposo ver como caían agonizantes los lobos lado a lado en la tierra mientras chillaban. Los siete lobos devolvieron su transformación hasta terminar como personas y convulsionaron en el suelo hasta que la sangre salió de sus oídos.

Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió al grito.

— No puede ser —Lydia gimió de dolor al acabar el grito y cayó arrodillada en el suelo mientras dejaba escapar sus lágrimas libremente por su rostro. Jackson se acercó a ella para consolarla—. Stiles...

— ¿Qué pasa con Stiles? — Jackson le preguntó sin ningún tipo de doble intención. Estaba genuinamente preocupado por Lydia. Y más cuando había mencionado el nombre de uno de los suyos.

— Algo malo va a pasarle... ¡No debimos venir hasta aquí!

Lydia sollozó mientras se abrazaba a Jackson.

— ¡Que impresionante! —el alfa le habló a Derek totalmente extasiado—. Tienes una mezcla increíble en tu repertorio de especies. Una banshee, una cazadora, un lobo con habilidades reptiles, tres betas leales, un alfa y dos humanos... perdón, dos antiguos humanos. ¡Estoy impresionado!

Derek estaba tan bombardeado de información que no sabía responder.

Y para hacer remate de un mal chiste, un par de aullidos se escuchó a la distancia.

— ¿Escuchan eso? —El alfa atrajo la atención de todos—. Parecen que ya encontraron a los dos humanos perdidos...

Y con una sonrisa totalmente estremecedora, Derek sintió que el mundo se le iba al suelo.

*

Stiles vio oscuridad por tanto tiempo que no sabía en que plano estaba.

Al no ser una persona creyente, realmente dudaba morir y terminar en un buen lugar en el más allá —si es que lo había—; por lo que llegó a creer que realmente había muerto al no sentir nada. Lo cual era un poco confuso si se ponía en contexto. ¿Cómo sabía él que no sentía nada si no tenía consciencia para sentir?

Pero antes de responderse, su conciencia regreso lentamente y la escuchó.

— ¡Stiles! ¡Dios bendito, estás bien! —la voz temblorosa de Audrey le apretujó el corazón en un sentido triste, y le hizo abrir los ojos—. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a una mordida...? No importa, realmente no importa. ¡Estás vivo!

— ... —Stiles trató de hablar, pero sintió mucho dolor al hacerlo.

— No hables, te va a doler mucho más...

Stiles asintió.

Lo que pudo pensar momentáneamente es que lo habían mordido muy cerca de sus cuerdas vocales son la suficiente fuerza como para inutilizarlas, pero no como para matarlo. Eso era jodido. No quería tener que usar el lenguaje de señas el resto de su vida para comunicarse. Pero que carajos, estaba vivo, lo cual era mucho teniendo en cuenta que pudo haber perecido bajo las mandíbulas feroces de un maldito lobo pestilente con la chica de sus sueños de testigo.

Eso era muestra de que Dios no podía castigar dos veces.

— No quiero alterarte, pero esos lobos se transformaron en personas. Y mientras estabas inconsciente, nos trajeron a... donde sea que estemos —Audrey estaba aterrada, pero por como el percibía la situación, ella trataba de hacer todo lo posible para quitarle tensión al momento—. Creo que nos quieren comer.

— ... —Stiles quería decirle muchas cosas, comenzando con pedirle perdón por haber puesto su vida en peligro, pero sus palabras sabían a sangre.

— Entiendo... creo. En realidad, no sé, que quieres decirme, pero no tengo miedo. Y estoy feliz de saber que al menos estamos juntos ante cualquier cosa que nos suceda.

Stiles sabía que esa era la peor parte.

Había arrastrado a una chica inocente hacia su muerte, y encima ella estaba feliz por saber que al menos moriría con él.

Sintió deseos egoístas al pensar en que morir no hubiera sido tan malo, pero pronto comprendió que tenía que dejar de tentar al destino.

— Ahora, tienen dos opciones —Stiles escuchó una voz impotente a lo lejos—. Puedes cazarlos tú como líder de tu manada y hacer justicia por tu honor... o puedes cederme a este par de humanos como ofrenda y entablar así una alianza duradera entre manadas...

Y ahí fue que Stiles se dio cuenta que Dios si castigaba dos veces.

*

*

Después de unos minutos de haber escuchados los aullidos a lo lejos, tal vez quince o treinta minutos, el alfa se abrió paso entre los cadáveres de sus betas como si no significaran nada y recibió a dos hombres que también vestían prendas de cuero de la cintura para abajo. Eran un poco más bajos que el alfa, igual de robustos y con la expresión de alguien a los que no le importa estar bajo el mando de un genocida.

Aunque ellos no podrían ser mucho mejor que el gran alfa.

A modo de demostración de lo antes dicho, traían entre sus manos a dos adolescentes cubiertos de barro, sangre y olor a terror puro. Uno de ellos estaba inconsciente, y la otra estaba totalmente inmovilizada por lo que parecían ser cuerdas hechas de un material realmente resistente y doloroso.

Casi obvio decir que Audrey y Stiles estaban en apuros más feos que los que tenía el propio Derek.

— Ahora, tienen dos opciones —Derek miró como el alfa sonreía amigablemente. Parecía más que los estaba invitando a una fiesta que a un asesinato—. Puedes cazarlos tú como líder de tu manada y hacer justicia por tu honor... o puedes cederme a este par de humanos como ofrenda y entablar así una alianza duradera entre manadas...

— ¿Y si me niego a todo?

— Entonces no tendremos ningún tipo de asociación —habló tristemente—. Y yo no dejó salir a nadie que no pueda ser mi socio de mis dominios.

En pocas palabras... o asesinaban al par de adolescentes, o asesinaban a todo el grupo.

Derek se seguía odiando cada vez más.

Pero algo era cierto.

Alguien moriría esa noche.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre de DIOOOOS. ¡Un mes sin pasarme por acá y dejar el respectivo capítulo!
> 
> Me siento tan irresponsable como los profesores que me dan clases en la universidad, y eso a su vez hace que me sienta asqueada de mi misma (más de lo usual). Realmente me disculpo. No tengo excusa. Sólo me distraje un momento y el momento duró un mes. Pero ya tengo este capítulo aquí, y el otro ya lo estoy redactando.
> 
> Además, creo que esta historia es mucho más sombría de lo que creía, por lo que no sé si hacerla una historia corta, o darle más profundidad y desarrollo.
> 
> De cualquier manera, me gusta bastante como vaquedando.
> 
> Y por supuesto, nunca está demás aclararlo, la historia no está editada; por lo que es muy común encontrar errores ortográficos (otra cosa que me hace asquearme más de mi misma jiji). Al momento de terminar la historia, me sentaré nuevamente delante de mi laptop y me pondré a corregir capítulo a capítulo para pulirla ♥.
> 
> Pd: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe inglés de tal forma que tenga confianza de ayudarme a traducir esta historia? :( me encantaría llegarle a más personas en otros idiomas xd.


End file.
